Ranma's Curse (1998)
by Amaranius
Summary: Ranma wins against Cologne in the Cat Fist, but at a cost. Can the Saotomes and Tendous afford that price?
1. Breaking Point: Consequenses

Ranma's Curse  
Part 1: The Breaking Point

(version 1.2) by Bryan Neef

Characters and situations created by Rumiko Takahashi

Inspired by fanfiction by Hitomi Ichinohei, Richard Lawson, and Nicholas Leifker

This story takes place immediately after Ranma fights Cologne on the beach for the Phoenix Pill, the cure for the Cat's Tongue. Since Ranma has been locked in his girl form as a means of getting him to marry Shampoo, Ranma has had to suffer at Cologne's hands.

When it seemed like Ranma won, using Neko-Shampoo to trigger the legendary Cat-Fu Technique, something went wrong, forcing everyone to re-evaluate their lives...

Chapter1  
Consequences

Ranma sat in her room. She looked at the wall, not seeing it. She wore her favorite outfit, the red, silk shirt and black, ankle-tied pants. She had not slept in two days.

Kasumi had entered the room a number of times, trying to get Ranma to join the family. Since returning from the beach, a dreadful silence and depression had come over the house. Even Kasumi's gentle nature failed to return things to normal.

There was a knock on the door. Ranma did not hear it. She was lost in her own world. The door opened and Akane entered.

She moved over to Ranma. "Ranma? You have to start school again Monday. We need to get you some new clothes."

For the first time in hours, Ranma moved. She looked at Akane, "I can't go like this. I...I lost everything. I'm nothing anymore."

"Did you lose everything? We're here! We don't think any less of you. You're still Ranma."

"Look at me! I had the chance of becoming a man again. Now...now I'm girl. I failed! Do you know how hard that is for me?"

"You didn't fail. You beat Cologne. What happened after that can't be blamed on you. You were...you were a cat. You acted on instinct," Akane said softly, turning her head.

"I know that! But it still doesn't help. It hurts too much. Pop rarely comes in here. He sleeps in the dojo."

"I'm sorry, Ranma. I wanted you to get the Phoenix Pill. I just couldn't hold you back. I tried..." Akane sank to the floor, crying.

Ranma cried as well. She grabbed her fiancee in an embrace. They sat there for several minutes, not trying to control themselves. Kasumi passed the room, waiting for them to calm down. She noted Genma at the head of the stairs.

She motioned him to follow. He did so, reluctantly. They entered her room. She offered him a chair. Noting the unusual look on her face, he complied, swiftly sitting in it. She sat at her desk, looking at him.

"Have you given any thought about Ranma?"

"He's my son, Kasumi. I'll move heaven and earth for him."

"Even now?"

"Yes. I don't want to see him suffer," Genma said defiantly, not yet realizing what he just said.

Kasumi's face showed anger for a brief moment. It was enough to send chills through Genma's spine. Kasumi spoke quietly and forcefully, "Has he not suffered enough? You've trained him in that terrible Cat-fu. You took him to China where he was cursed. And now, he can't change back because of Cologne's desire for him to marry Shampoo.

"You have avoided him for the last three days. It has been Akane, Nabiki, and I who've helped him. Now I ask again: what are you going to do?"

Genma blinked. He had never heard Kasumi like this. He was ready to hide in his Panda form. He felt it appropriate, given the current situation.

Kasumi watched him for a moment. She noted his thoughts, but withheld comment.

Slowly, Genma spoke, "I can think of nothing that will ease my son's pain. Cologne, herself, said she could not make or retrieve another pill for a few years. She added that there were no pressure points to reverse the Cat's Tongue."

Kasumi thought for a moment. She had anticipated this, but still was not prepared for it. She sighed and stood. She moved to the door, turning to Genma. "There will be changes in this household. I know three, no four, people who will not be happy with these changes. It's time I saw to my sisters' needs."

Kasumi left the room. Genma thought for a moment. There was something in that last statement that bothered him, but he couldn't think of it. He rose from the chair and left the room. He was about to enter his and Ranma's room when he noticed the sign written in Kasumi's elegant hand writing:

"This room is off limits!"

He sighed and went to talk to Soun. There was much to consider about the marriage of their children.

Kasumi sat on the floor across from Ranma and Akane. She waited while the girls dried their faces. She noted their now neutral expressions. Sighing softly, collecting her thoughts, she began, "Ranma, there are going to be a few changes in this house. Before you and Akane say anything, please hear me out.

"First, the three of us are going shopping tomorrow. You'll need clothes for school and everyday wear. What you have on is fine for practice and just lounging around home. But you need things more appropriate to your condition.

"Second, you'll have to get a new room. I think it would be best if you moved into Akane's room. There are a number of reasons why I think this should be done. One, Akane can help you adjust to your new self. I'll help, of course, but Akane will be with you nearly all day. That makes sharing her room more practical."

"You mean I'm his fiancee."

Kasumi frowned, "Not right now. What Ranma needs is a friend. Not like Ryoga, but one who's there to answer questions, show her what to do. She'll need you in the days to come."

Ranma just now picked up on the gender references. "I'm a man, Kasumi," Ranma said, softly.

Kasumi smiled. "Not anymore. At least, not physically. Until we can find a way to cure you, you are a girl. All I ask is that you dress like one. I also ask that you refrain from any activities that are not appropriate to your gender. You'll have to wear your girls uniform and gym clothes at school. You'll also have to wear girls clothes in public and around guests. Your outward appearance must be that of a girl.

"Third, you will have to follow my instructions, both of you. Nabiki will also work with us on this. I know it's hard, Ranma, but you have to get used to it." A sad smile crossed her face, "I had to adjust to taking Mother's place. I know a little of what you're going through. I can imagine the rest."

Akane and Ranma sat silently for a moment. Kasumi watched them patiently. Ranma looked at Kasumi grimly, "How long do I have before I have to accept any of this?"

With a heavy sigh, Kasumi spoke, "The sooner the better. But that's only for the dressing and public behavior. As for accepting BEING a girl, that all depends on if a cure can be found. I'm not trying to hurt you or give up on you. I want to help. This is the best I can do. I'm sorry, Ranma, truly I am."

Ranma looked down, "I'm the one who should be sorry for everything."

Akane took Ranma's hand in hers, "This is your father's fault. He took you to China where you were changed, where you met Shampoo. Kasumi's right, though, you do need a friend. I want to help you."

"I guess I have no choice. About being a girl, that is. And yes, I need a friend. You two have helped a lot these last few months. Still, why do Akane and I need to share a room?"

Kasumi smiled, "Well, you both need to learn to change clothes in front of each other. This'll help you change in the locker room at school. Then there's the dressing habits and routines you'll have to learn. You'll need to learn some fashion and make-up tips.

"And there are other...things...that need to be addressed. The sooner you know about them, the better, but tonight's not the night."

Akane's eyes widened in surprise. Ranma looked at Kasumi confused. "What things?" she finally asked.

"How much do you know about being a woman? Not just the physical appearance."

Ranma thought for a moment. "Not much. I was raised by my father. The issue was never important, even after Jusenkyo and Shampoo. We were too busy running and fighting."

Kasumi thought for a moment. "Have you experienced anything unusual this last month?"

"Other than being dressed by you or Akane, no."

"Kasumi!" growled Akane.

"We're going to have to deal with 'it' sometime. She has to know. After all, it may be months before she's cured."

Akane rolled her eyes. Ranma watched their exchange intently. There was something going on between the sisters that concerned her. They weren't willing to say anything, yet. This bothered Ranma. She should know.

"Could you tell me now? If it's related to me, I need to know."

"You'll know, Ranma. If you were a true girl, I could tell you without a problem. Being a half boy, I don't know how to explain it to you. Please give me a couple of days to think of a way."

Ranma frowned. She felt it was serious and had to be dealt with immediately. She also trusted Kasumi's judgment, especially since she was the family nurse and next best thing to a mother. Ranma nodded, maybe she could get answers from Akane.

Kasumi smiled, this phase of returning to a normal family seemed to be working. It was now a matter of working with the fathers. She also hoped to get Ranma in a better mood. It would help with the biology lessons.

Akane spoke up, "I guess I can't really call you a pervert anymore. But if give me any reason to think that, I'll make you regret it."

Ranma replied evenly, "You haven't given me a chance to set things right from the first day. Besides, I'm in no mood to be on your 'bad' side."

Before Akane could respond, Kasumi coughed innocently. "I think we had better get started. It'll take a while to put everything in place. And we still have to explain things to our fathers."

The three girls started picking up Ranma's female clothes and moving them to Akane's room. Akane tried to make room for the larger items in her closet. Space was being made in some of the drawers. Ranma had very little need for the drawer space, but Kasumi said it was important to start with.

Ranma and Akane immediately started making rules about where to sleep, what Ranma could wear, and when she could wear them. Ranma also made stipulations about P-chan for when he reappeared. Akane was not very understanding. It took Kasumi to get her to agree to a compromise.

After the moving and rule making were completed, the girls moved downstairs. Nabiki had just returned from a quick trip to the store. She was sitting in front of the TV with her father and Genma. They heard the footsteps and looked at the door. They noticed Ranma was a bit more relaxed, though the tension had not entirely left.

Kasumi sat at the table with Ranma and Akane at either side of her. She looked at the fathers and Nabiki before speaking, "I've had a brief discussion with Uncle Saotome. You all should be aware that there are going to be new rules concerning Ranma's condition.

"First the obvious. Ranma is no longer a boy. Until we find a way to unlock her condition, she will be dressing as a girl. This is more for her adjustment to school than anything else.

"Second, she and Akane will be sharing Akane's room. There are certain reasons for this. I will not go into detail.

"Third, they are not to be pressured about their relationship. Now is not the time to worry about it. It is inappropriate considering what has happened. Do you understand?"

Both men looked at each other for a moment, considering their options. They nodded their agreement. Before they could begin to question Kasumi, she held up her hand. "The final rule is that, aside from her dress and occasional and necessary manner changes, Ranma is to be treated as she always has been: a boy.

"We all have to make adjustments to her new condition. We'll probably have to make certain, other, adjustments as time goes on. But, for now, this is the best we can do. Nabiki, do we have enough money to purchase clothes and other items for Ranma?"

Nabiki thought for a moment. "If we spread them out over a couple of months, yes. I'd suggest she and Akane share as much as they can. I have a few things I no longer wear that might fit Ranma. You might, too. I'll work on the budget after dinner."

"Thank you."

Genma looked at Ranma, then Kasumi. "He's my only son."

Kasumi flashed her anger again, but said nothing. It was still too early. They all needed to adjust, especially Ranma and her father.

Ranma spoke up, "None of this woulda happened if we didn't go to China!"

Kasumi put her hand on Ranma's shoulder. Ranma quickly calmed down. Kasumi stood up, looking Genma squarely in the eye, "We have to move on, Uncle Saotome. We all need to help Ranma. I have to make dinner, now. Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, would you come help me. There are things we still need to discuss."

The four girls left for the kitchen. Soun and Genma looked at each other intently. Soun broke the uncomfortable silence, "What are we going to do, Saotome?"

"What can we do, Tendou? For now, Kasumi's right. We need to adjust. We may have to come up with a drastic solution to get the children to marry, though."

"How drastic?"

"I'll let you know when I think of it."

"You'd better, Saotome."

Ranma stood in front of the mirror. Kasumi held a modest dress in front of her. Akane sat on the bench, watching the two women pick out clothes. She noted Ranma's apprehension, but couldn't be angry at it. Ranma still needed coaxing, but seemed to be cooperating easier.

Kasumi finally sat down next to her sister while Ranma went to the dressing room to try on the new dress. "I think she'll be fine. She still hates herself, her father, and Cologne."

"Who does she hate more?"

"I think herself. If for no other reason than not being able to control herself during the fight."

"But she couldn't. She was thinking like a cat."

"I know. On one level, she knows that too. But she also has the attitude that she needs to be in control at all times. That's why she hates herself."

"What can we do?"

"What we're doing now. Helping her get used to being this way. How do you feel about Ranma?"

"He's egotistical, rude, disrespectful, and...brave, kind, caring," replied Akane, looking down.

Kasumi smiled, putting her hand on Akane's shoulder. "I guess we made the right choice."

"About what?"

"About a lot of things. First, giving you to her. Moving her into your room."

"Why do you refer to Ranma as 'her?'"

"Because I see a girl. A terrified, confused, little girl. Ranma, the person, is a boy through and through. We have to help her mature. It'll be the only way for her to survive."

"You don't believe I can be cured," accused Ranma, now standing in front of them.

Kasumi looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Ranma. I think you will be cured, eventually. But I don't see how at the moment. I want you to be cured, even if it is only to the point of being a man half the time. I...I won't say anymore about this."

Ranma still looked at her accusingly, but said nothing. She quickly turned to the mirrors, trying to see herself from different angles. Akane stood and helped Ranma with the evaluation. Kasumi just sat there, staring at the floor. She cursed herself for not paying attention to Ranma's locations.

Eventually they left the store. They returned to their part of Nerima. There was still an uncomfortable silence between Ranma and Kasumi. Akane dared not try to patch things up between the two.

The trio turned down their street. Suddenly Ranma stopped. She saw Shampoo sitting on her bicycle, waiting for them in front of the dojo.

"Nihao, Ranma!" she exclaimed as she leaped from her bike.

Ranma backed away, assuming her ready position. This stopped Shampoo cold. She noted something in Ranma's eyes. It looked like fear, but that couldn't be. Her Ranma was afraid of nothing.

"Shampoo so happy to see Ranma!"

"Go away, Shampoo. I don't ever want to see you again!" replied Ranma emphatically.

Shampoo stood there, unable to move or speak. Her Ranma stood there, ready to attack her. She thought he loved her. Her great-grandmother had said he would marry her. But now, rejected her. Again.

"Shampoo only want her Airen. What did Pervert Girl do?"

"It's your fault. If you had accepted all of your defeats at my hand, I wouldn't be like this. As far as I'm concerned, YOU AND COLOGNE DESTROYED MY LIFE! I don't want to see you again," Ranma exclaimed before rushing past Shampoo.

Unable to react, Shampoo stood there, waiting for the attack that never came. Akane and Kasumi stood staring at the Amazon. They gathered the packages and cautiously moved past Shampoo. They then moved quickly to the gate.

They silently entered the house. Nabiki was at the top of the stairs. She pointed toward the bathroom. It was then they heard a scream. The three sisters ran to the bathroom.

They entered the room, finding Ranma naked and on her knees, crying. Akane choked. Ranma's eyes held despair. Akane took a towel and wrapped Ranma in it. She then took her back to their room.

Nabiki and Kasumi remained. They started cleaning up the room.

"What was this all about?" Nabiki asked.

"We ran into Shampoo outside. I...also said some things that shouldn't have been said."

"That's not like you. You usually say things that don't make much sense. Up until now, anyway. What did my wise older sister say?"

Kasumi caught the unintended sarcasm, "Nabiki, it's hard enough Ranma's mad at me. I don't need you making it worse."

Nabiki stopped. She looked at her older sister. She saw the tears run down Kasumi's cheek. It was then that it hit her. "You've accepted that Ranma's going to be like this forever. No wonder he was upset."

"I should have been more careful. I had this planned. Make the transition slow and easy. Just enough pressure she...he would be comfortable, but not enough to cause him...her pain. I don't know what to do anymore."

Kasumi sat down and began sobbing. Nabiki sat, facing her sister. Big changes were ahead of them. With Kasumi unable to deal with this, that would mean problems handling Father. Anger washed over her. She stood up, leaving the bathroom.

She stormed into Akane's room, not caring what was going on. She ignored Akane's protests and went to Ranma. She wasn't trying to hide her anger. She slapped Ranma hard, stunning not only the red head, but Akane as well.

"You listen to me, Saotome Ranma. My sister's been trying to help you, and you made her cry. If you can't appreciate that, then you'd better leave. Because if you EVER make her cry again, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL! Do you understand me?"

Ranma nodded slowly. She didn't look at Nabiki or Akane, instead, she buried her head in her folded knees. She felt the sisters glaring at her. She wanted to run away, but a small voice whispered it wouldn't help.

Nabiki left the room, slamming the door behind her. She returned to the bathroom. Kasumi had recovered and was finishing up. "That heartless ingrate! I hope Akane gives him what he deserves," she muttered as she helped Kasumi put things away.

Akane stared at Ranma. She was angry, but for some reason, not as angry as Nabiki. She understood what had happened, but was powerless to stop it. Like Kasumi, she had accepted Ranma's change as being permanent. She held onto the hope that things would turn out better.

Ranma stood up. Not meeting Akane's gaze, she put on her red and black suit, but left off the armbands. She silently left the room, not caring if Akane followed. She looked for Kasumi. First in the bathroom, then in her room.

Kasumi's door was closed. Ranma felt Nabiki's cold gaze, but continued looking at the door. She knocked, waiting for a response. She heard movement on the other side and swallowed.

The door opened. Kasumi looked at Ranma sternly. She made no offer for Ranma to enter the room, nor did she dismiss the young girl. She just stood there, waiting.

Ranma looked at the floor. After a moment, she spoke in a shaky voice, "Kasumi, I'm sorry about the way I treated you on the way home. You're trying to help me deal with the truth, and I'm not letting you. I don't deserve to be called a man, or a woman. I still want your help, but I don't know how to ask for it. I'm sorry."

Kasumi softened her expression. "You just did, Ranma. I don't know how to address you anymore."

"However you want. I deserve the worst."

Kasumi looked at the young woman a moment. "All right, Ranma-chan. You need to rest for tomorrow. You have a long day of lessons."

"Thank you, Kasumi," Ranma turned to leave.

"Ranma-chan. I'm sorry for giving up on you. You've come back from other problems. I shouldn't doubt you now."

"Yes, you should."

With that, Ranma returned to Akane's room. She noticed Akane's smile, and returned a weak one of her own. The two girls prepared for bed in silence. Akane was a little nervous changing in front of her roommate, but tolerated it. Akane knew Ranma wasn't seeing anything at the moment. Not even the floor she was looking at.

Cologne sat at the table, listening to her great-granddaughter's sobbing. "So, Son-in-law refused you. Not only that, but blamed you for his condition. He'll have to pay for that insult. HE was the one who destroyed the cure I offered.

"Hmph! Now I'll have to find another way to get him. Great-granddaughter, stop this crying. It does not become an Amazon warrior. We need to rest and plan for Son-in-law."

"Yes, Great-grandmother."

Shampoo left for her room. Cologne continued to sit there, thinking about her revenge. She still wanted Ranma to marry Shampoo, but she would settle for his continued humiliation. 'Perhaps, if Son-in-law remained female, then his current fiancee would reject him, forcing him to Shampoo.' Cologne smiled. This new plan had merit, but needed work. She had time, though.


	2. Breaking Point: School Is Hell

Chapter 2  
School Is Hell

Ranma walked slowly with Akane. Both girls had left home early, hoping to avoid Kunou. Ranma stared ahead, her hands in front of her, holding her bag. She felt nervous. This wasn't the first time she went to school as a girl. It was, however, the first time she willingly dressed as one.

Ranma felt fear creep over her. She shuddered and quickened her pace. Akane followed suit, frowning. The silence had become unbearable.

"Ranma, are you prepared for our teachers not believing us?"

"Yes. I have the extra uniform in the bag. I'm ready for the teachers, but not the rest of the class."

"I'm not either. Our best bet is to avoid Kunou and the other boys. We'll have to work on the girls, but they've been understanding."

"Only after beating me within an inch of my life."

"They did no such thing. You just didn't defend yourself. Anyway, we'd better be confident."

The two entered the school yard. Ranma nervously watched for Kunou. The few students already there paid little attention to them. Ranma relaxed a little, but still kept her guard up.

She and Akane entered the building. They made their way to the principal's office. The secretary looked up, surprised to see Akane and a new, red- haired student. "What can I do for you, Akane?"

"We'd like to see the principal."

"Shall I tell him it's about the new student with you?"

Ranma looked down at the floor. Akane's expression sobered more, "This is Ranma."

"Ranma? Saotome Ranma?"

"Yes," replied Ranma softly.

"Oh! I thought Ranma was a 'he.'"

Ranma fidgeted while Akane sighed. She thought the secretary knew, like everyone else in school, about the Curse. "Normally, yes. That's why we came to see the principal."

"'Normally?'"

Ranma was quickly growing irritated. This was also annoying Akane. Akane made a deliberate effort to remain calm. "Are you aware of Ranma's curse?"

"Curse?" The secretary thought for a moment. She frowned, then her eyes grew. "I'm sorry, Ranma, Akane. I had forgotten. We rarely see you as a female, Ranma, I didn't recognize you. I'm sorry. I'll let the principal know you're here."

The woman went to another part of the office. Ranma and Akane relaxed a bit. "For a moment, I thought Cologne had used the Formula 110 on her," sighed Ranma.

Akane nervously touched her hair, remembering Shampoo's attack. Akane put her hand on Ranma's shoulder. The secretary returned, motioning them to follow. They complied, following her to a large office.

The principal motioned them to take a seat while he finished a phone call. He hung up the phone and turned to the girls. "What can I do for you two?"

Ranma spoke up, "We're here to let you know I'll be coming to school like this for a while."

"There IS a reason for this, right?"

"Yes. I've been locked into this form. If I try to become male, the pain is intolerable. I...I destroyed the only cure while trying to get it," Ranma said weakly.

"Destroyed the only cure? Why did you do that?"

Ranma took in a ragged breath, "I fought too well. My opponent, the one who locked me in this form, used the cure to taunt me. I...I lost control and..." Ranma finished the statement, gesturing to herself with her hands.

The principal looked at the two students a moment. "Are you prepared to participate in class as a girl, Ranma?"

"Yes. There is a class that boys take that I'm signed up for. Do I go ahead and take it?"

"I think we can make an exception for you, this time. The rest of your student career will have to be as a girl, though."

"Unless I find a cure," Ranma added hopefully.

The principal smiled, "Unless you find a cure. I'll let your teachers know of your current condition. If there are any problems with the students, let them handle it. Okay?"

"Thank you, Sensei," replied Ranma and Akane in unison, bowing deeply.

After the girls left the office, the principal looked up their schedules. He made a quick note on who their teachers were. He then left for the teachers lounge, hoping to catch as many of them there as he could.

He opened the door. Sure enough, most of Ranma's teachers were there. The first period teacher had already left. 'He'll find out soon enough.' The other teachers started moving toward the door.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have to talk to you about one of our students." The principal waited while the others calmed down. "Saotome Ranma came to me just a few minutes ago to explain that he will be coming to school as a girl for the foreseeable future."

The room began buzzing with rumors and speculations. The principal waited for a moment before taking charge again. "According to Ranma, someone managed to lock him into his current form. I know he's not telling me everything, but it is upsetting him. I'll try to find out more details, but for now, treat Ranma as normally as you can. Don't let the students get too out of hand."

The assembled teachers agreed and went on their way. The principal returned to his office. He thought about how he could confirm Ranma's story without being obvious. He could call Ranma's home, but that could be a mistake. Especially if Ranma left home as a boy.

He could call Dr. Ono Tofu, but that would be legally tricky. Ranma's history of violence towards the headmaster's son had the school preparing for legal actions. There was no real reason to add questions of confidentiality to the equation.

He could put subtle pressure on Ranma or Akane to make them confess. But if they caught on, he could loose his job and reputation. That was not an option at his age.

Still, Ranma had always been honest. When it became widely known that he had two forms, he went to great lengths not to abuse it. He remained a male student as much as he could. He often turned away when the females students looked at him in his female form.

The normally confident boy almost became a different person when he became a girl. While always confident in his varied skills, he was always self- conscious when it came to dealing with the other students, especially the female students. Even during his swimming class.

Something was definitely happening to Ranma. This much was certain. It was his duty, as principal, to see to the well being of his students. Even the most unusual ones. This duty included finding out what actually happened, and possibly why.

Ranma and Akane sat in their seats, tolerating the stares from the rest of the class. The teacher, apparently unaware of the entire situation, read the roll. Even when he reached a particular name, "Saotome Ranma?"

"Yes!" replied Ranma nervously.

The teacher looked up, not sure he heard the correct student. "Ranma?"

Ranma raised her hand slowly, trying to sound confident, "Yes."

The teacher contained his surprise. Up until three weeks before, Ranma had almost always been a boy. That last week before he missed classes, Ranma refused to wear the appropriate attire for a girl, even when threatened with disciplinary actions.

The teacher collected his wits before speaking, "I assume there is a reason for your change?"

"I'm locked in this form. Until I'm cured of either this condition, or the curse itself, I'll be coming to school like this."

"I see. Is there a cure?"

"The one that will unlock my curse was destroyed. The one that will cure me of my curse is currently out of reach."

"How is it out of your reach?"

"It's in China, somewhere. I don't have the money to look for it."

"I guess we'll just have to accept you as a girl until either cure takes place. As such, I expect you to behave appropriately. That goes for the rest of you."

Ranma sighed in relief. Akane smiled. She noted Ranma relaxing more. Perhaps things wouldn't be so bad. They could at least have a normal day. Not like when they had to worry about the rain, the fire pails, or other accidents.

The rest of the morning proceeded normally. At least as normally as could be expected at Furinkan High School. The teachers came and left with each period. They seemed a little surprised, but did not bother asking for details.

The lunch period finally came. Ranma and Akane remained in the room. They talked about the morning. Several other students watched the couple. They were wondering why those two weren't fighting over something.

Two of Akane's friends, Kyoko and Atsuki, came over to their friend. Ranma looked up and smiled warmly. Akane, too, smiled. The two friends joined the couple. Kyoko and Atsuki looked at each other nervously.

Kyoko leaned over to Akane, whispering, "Um...Akane, why is Ranma really dressing like this?"

Ranma dropped her sandwich on the floor when she heard this. She absently picked up the ruined food, her lunch bag, and her drink. She went over to the window, leaving the three friends to stare at her.

Akane turned to her friend, her anger showing, "Why ask me? Ranma was right here. You should have asked her!"

Akane moved over to Ranma. She noticed a completely neutral expression on Ranma's face. She took a deep breath before speaking, "What are you feeling?"

Ranma remained silent. Akane began to get angry. Before she could say anything, Kyoko interrupted, "Ranma, I'm really sorry. I...we thought you were playing a joke. Please, we know how you feel about your girl half. I'm sorry."

Ranma's face was still neutral as she faced the deeply bowing girls. She finally sighed, "As much as I want to, I can't be mad. The way I've acted, you have every right to be suspicious."

Kyoko and Atsuki looked at each other in surprise. To their knowledge, Ranma had never really done anything to make the girls angry at him, except the first time he went into the locker room as a girl. That was when they turned on him, nearly beating someone who could defeat Kunou without a weapon.

Akane, too, had a surprised look on her face. She realized Ranma was still feeling guilty about the way she treated Kasumi the week before. This did not make Akane feel comfortable. She patiently waited for Ranma to say more. As did her friends.

It was then that she concluded Ranma wouldn't talk anymore. She was relieved, and surprised, to see Kyoko and Atsuki pull up chairs next to them. Again, she asked Ranma, "How do you feel?"

Ranma's expression remained neutral as she spoke, "Alone. After roll call, I felt relaxed. I wasn't worrying about who I was. Heh! I usually don't worry about that in class, anyway.

"I usually worry, about this time, anyway, about Kunou, Ryoga, Kodachi, or Shampoo." Ranma shuddered, but continued, "Now, I'm worried about getting through the day. Kyoko, you've shown me I still don't belong. That hurt, a lot. It hurt more than the idea of me remaining this way forever."

With that, Ranma began to laugh. At first it started as a chuckle. It quickly grew into a near maniacal laugh. Akane froze in fear. Kyoko and Atsuki were stunned. The rest of the class stared, unable to comprehend the situation.

Ranma calmed down enough to speak, "My God! I sound like Kodachi."

Ranma began to cry. Akane held her fiancee for several minutes, her own tears flowing freely. The students who remained in the room stared at the couple. Several of the boys looked on in disbelief. Several of the girls looked on with disgust. Kyoko and Atsuki looked on with sympathy.

For Ranma to say and do what she just did was unthinkable. Kyoko had always thought Ranma to be an unfeeling and uncaring. He seemed obsessed with his manhood. This opinion changed little when she found out Ranma had two forms. Now, she saw something else. What, she wasn't sure, but is was enough to question her earlier assessments.

Atsuki, on the other hand, had always thought of Ranma as strange. She could tell he cared for Akane, but was always puzzled by the way he treated her. Often insulting her or ignoring her efforts to help. She often wondered if a lot of it had to do with his Curse. Seeing Ranma's reaction meant her assessment was correct, in a way. The Curse had affected Ranma, but in a what way, she was not sure.

Ranma eventually regained her composure. She left her lunch alone as she stared out the window, ignoring the world around her. Occasionally she answered questions, usually after coaxing from Akane.

They soon returned to their seats. Ranma was surprised, and pleased, when Kyoko and Atsuki thanked her. The students quickly fell into the afternoon routine.

It was time for the physical education class. This was the class Ranma felt most comfortable in, no matter what gender. She entered the girls locker room. She was about to move to a quiet corner when several girls screamed and covered themselves.

Acting on instinct, Ranma jumped to the side of the door, her back to the girls. She was in her ready position. She was bewildered when no one was there. It wasn't until one of the more dressed girls came over that she realized they screamed at her.

"What do you think you're doing, MISTER Saotome?"

Ranma had been in the room before, usually after most of the girls had left. She realized, no one was buying her story. She figured a few wouldn't, but that most of them would at least tolerate her. How could she prove to her classmates that she was telling the truth.

With the realization she couldn't, she hung her head and left the room. She sat on the bench next to the door. She buried her head into her hands, no longer wanting to face the class.

Several girls left the room. All of them glaring at Ranma. It wasn't until Akane sat next to her that she realized the room was empty. Because Akane was still in her regular uniform, she figured they'd be late.

They quickly changed and went to the field where the rest of the class sat. The teacher patiently waited for them. The boys were already jogging around the track. The girls sat in the field, waiting for something.

Ranma and Akane sat next to Kyoko and Atsuki. The instructor waited a moment before speaking, "It has come to my attention that Saotome Ranma is a girl. That means she has to change with the girls, participate in girls' activities, and be one of the girls. Do I make myself clear?"

The class responded in unison, "Yes, Sensei!"

"Good. Now jog a lap. Saotome, I'd like to talk with you."

The girls jogged their lap while the teacher talked with Ranma. "Why aren't you a boy?"

"I'm stuck like this. When I try to change back, the pain is incredible. I can only tolerate cool water. The only way I can get relief from the pain is being in this form. I don't want to be like this."

"How long will you remain like this?"

"I don't know. The one cure I know of was destroyed."

"Why?"

"I lost control during the fight, and destroyed it while trying to get it."

"Would that have cured you altogether?"

"No. It'd just unlock my curse. The real cure is in China, out of my reach."

"I see. I'd like to hear the story sometime, when you're ready. With your skills and training, I'm surprised you lost control. We'll just have to learn to deal with this. Now jog your lap."

"Yes!"

'I hope you get help soon, Ranma. None of us can deal with this for very long.'

Ranma, Akane, Kyoko, and Atsuki were leaving the school grounds. Ranma was in an even more foul mood. Her experience in gym class had been less than encouraging. Akane shared her fiancee's frustrations. Her two friends were understanding, if not entirely sympathetic.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the dreaded shout, "Akane! My Pig-tailed Goddess! How I have longed for thee these weeks gone by."

Kunou rushed in, hoping to embrace his two favorite people. Kyoko and Atsuki backed off. Ranma cursed under her breath, "I don't need this!"

Kunou noticed Ranma's uniform. "Oh wondrous fate! You now attend this glorious school. I shall date thee and show you this venerable institution."

Ranma ducked under Kunou's embrace. She let loose a couple of punches to his ribs with an audible cracking sound. Kunou lost his breath. His eyes bulged in surprise. Ranma spun on the balls of her feet, grabbed Kunou's outstretched arms, and flipped him to the ground. A sickening popping sound was heard when he hit the ground, arms flailing loosely, dislocated.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" yelled Ranma.

The remaining students watched the attack. They had no real idea what had happened. They knew the red headed Ranma was an object of Kunou's desires. They also knew the male Ranma competed with Kunou for Akane's attention.

They watched the red head storm off, followed by Akane. They saw Nabiki sneak off after them. They then moved over to Kunou. He gasped for air. When he got his breath back, he screamed in shear tormented pain.

Akane and Nabiki caught up with Ranma. They watched her carefully, not wanting to intrude. They followed her as she approached doctor Tofu's clinic. The three entered the building.

Dr. Tofu met them warmly, ignoring Ranma's anger, "What can I do for you, Ranma?"

"Find a way to cure me. You must know something that old Ghoul ain't tellin' us."

"Ranma, have a seat. Akane, Nabiki, I'd like you to listen to this as well. I can't reverse the Cat's Tongue. It can be done, but I don't have the skills or experience. I am currently looking for the formula for the Phoenix Pill.

"I have several friends helping me. I've only told them I have two patients who are afflicted, a male and female. I hope to hear from them soon. If you want cured sooner, you'll have to talk to the Amazon."

"I can't. If I go, she'll want me to marry Shampoo. I already told Shampoo I never wanted to see her again," replied Ranma softly.

"I see. Frankly, Ranma, I would have to say you'll remain like this for a long time, maybe the rest of your life. There is a small chance you'll come out of this by yourself. It may take months, or years. It's a slim chance because of the depth of the pressure point and the skill of the Amazon. Has she given you any indication of how old she is?"

"I think she's about 175 years old. She keeps changing her years of experience. I just picked a reasonable age. If it helps, she claims not to have expected the Neko-ken."

"I'm sorry, Ranma, but your Neko-ken has not been seen in over two hundred years. I, by myself, can't cure you. What I can do is make it so you can tolerate warmer water. Not enough to make you transform, but enough to warm you a bit. The temperature will be like that of a small puddle warmed by the sun all day."

"Thank you, Sensei."

"That's great!" exclaimed Akane. "Now you can relax easier."

"Like I can relax. Nearly every girl in school thinks I'm lying. The teachers aren't sure they believe me. They're just humoring me."

"Grow up, Ranma! You've never lied to them before. Why would they think you are now?" blurted Nabiki.

Before Ranma could answer, Tofu spoke up, "I think you're both right. You're too honest, Ranma. The teachers will believe you, to a point. But they'll become suspicious if you keep coming as a girl. Wait here, I want to make a phone call."

When he left the room, Nabiki leaned over to Ranma menacingly, "What did you do to Kunou?"

"I stopped him from embracing me. I was not in the mood to be touched by him."

"You broke his arms, Ranma. Didn't you see them flop to the ground? I HEARD THEM POP FROM WHERE I STOOD! You could have killed him!" responded Nabiki, almost ready to tear into Ranma.

"I didn't know. I just reacted."

"My God! You have a temper every bit as bad as Akane's. No one could stop you if you were ever truly angry."

Akane sat in her chair. She started piecing together what Nabiki was saying with how Ranma had been acting for the last week. It was coming together. The connection between the words and the actions.

Suddenly, she looked down at her hands. How many times had she hit Ranma out of anger? She'd lost count. Too often was her conclusion. How many times had he been angry? That was a more difficult answer. Once, maybe twice.

Was today the third time? She'd often seen him mad. That was a common state, especially towards his father. But she'd never really seen him truly angry. This was the first time she realized what anger could do.

This scared her. She began thinking, desperately, where did her anger come from. When she found the answer that could not be tossed aside, she began sobbing.

Ranma and Nabiki turned to her. Nabiki flashed anger at Ranma. Ignoring it, Ranma moved to her fiancee. Akane leaned into Ranma, her sobs giving way to free flowing tears. Ranma tenderly held Akane.

Nabiki glared at them. She noted how Ranma was holding Akane, trying to soothe her. 'She cares. Everything has been a pretense.'

Doctor Tofu entered the room. Seeing Akane, he asked them, "What happened?"

"I don't know. One second, Nabiki and I are arguing. The next, Akane's crying."

Tofu sat patiently. Eventually, Akane settled down. She refused to answer questions, saying she had a lot to think about. Ranma and Tofu left it at that. Nabiki, on the other hand, badgered Ranma into apologizing.

"Nabiki! Ranma did nothing to hurt me. She actually helped me. I...I can't talk about it right now. Thank you, Ranma."

Both girls looked at her, confused. Dr. Tofu sat there, pondering what had happened. He put his hand on Akane's shoulder, "I'm glad your feeling better, Akane. If you need to talk, I'm here. That goes for you two, as well."

"Thank you, Dr. Tofu."

"Please, just Tofu. That goes for all of you. Ranma, I spoke with your principal. You were right. I'm going to send him a folder with information about your condition and what I know of your curse. I'd like to go over it with you tomorrow before we deliver it."

"Thank you."

"You'd better get home. It looks like you three have a lot to talk about."

The three girls thanked him again and left the clinic. Each girl walked a respectable distance from each other. None of them spoke to each other. Each was lost in her own thoughts.

They finally reached the dojo. They announced their return and entered the house. Kasumi met them at the door. She had a curious expression on her face.

"Kunou Tatewaki is here. He wants to talk to you, Ranma. His arms are bandaged and in slings. He is also having problems breathing. Before you meet him, I have to know what happened."

Ranma hung her head, "Today was a disaster. When we were about to leave, Kunou spouted something about dating me and showing me the school. I just snapped and attacked. I told him never to touch me again."

"Oh my! We need to talk about your anger. Talk to Kunou and apologize," commanded Kasumi.

"Yes, Kasumi," replied Ranma meekly.

She entered the family room. Kunou sat at the table, staring at the pond. Tendou Soun was also at the table, drinking tea. Ranma carefully moved across the room. She sat directly across from Kunou.

"My fair Pig-tailed Goddess, why did you attack me so?"

"First, I ain't a goddess, or a girl. I'm a man. Second, I got a name: Saotome Ranma. Third, I've had a really bad day."

Kunou stared at Ranma for a long moment. It appeared that he was finally making certain connections. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"About you touching me?"

Kunou nodded.

"Yes."

"Am I that undesirable?"

"To me, yes. The entire school knows I am the Saotome Ranma you hate. Your rival for Akane. They also know I am your 'Pig-tailed Goddess.' They laugh at you, more out of pity than humor."

"How can this be? My beautiful Goddess and my most hated foe being one in the same?"

"We've explained this to you and you have watched it occur several times. I am a man. While in China, I was cursed with this body. Certain events have led to my being locked in this body. I can't change back."

"How can you call your body a curse? I will have that knave's head for doing this to your innocent mind!" Kunou's mind seemed to lock out any further rationality.

Ranma was about to grab Kunou when Kasumi's subtle cough stopped her. "Because I am a man, I cannot be interested in other men. That is all you need to know. Don't try to touch me without my permission. I don't want to hurt you again. I was too angry today to know what I was doing. For that, I am sorry."

Kunou sat there for several long moments. Rationality was returning to him. Not once did his Pig-tailed Girl ever apologize to him. Until now, her speech and manners were much like his hated foe. They never seemed to be together, yet they were connected. They shared the same name and the same affinity for Chinese clothing.

The pieces finally locked into place. His rational mind broke through. He finally spoke, "By my honor, Saotome Ranma, I will honor your request not to touch you. I will also cease my attacks on your male self. You have shown me compassion and restraint, qualities I have rarely seen in anyone. Even myself.

"I have but one question: what will happen to your engagement to Akane?"

Soun spit out the tea he had just sipped. Ranma sat there, remarkably calm. "I am honor bound to marry Akane. We have not discussed anything. I...am in no condition to fulfill that honor at the moment. I ask that you honor our engagement, as the others have."

Kunou bowed, "I will honor both of your requests, though it leaves me... hollow."

"It is no worse than what I feel."

"I will see you in the morrow, Saotome." Kunou bowed again and left.

Kasumi stood in the doorway, smiling. Nabiki looked dumbfounded. Akane was surprised. Tears came down Soun's face, "I'm proud of you, Son."

"That was incredible, Ranma. I didn't know you could hold back like that," stated Akane.

"Thank you, Nabiki," Ranma said with a relieved look on her face.

"You're...you're welcome, Ranma. We still have a lot to talk about, but you did very well."

"Where's Pop?" Ranma asked, still somewhat withdrawn.

Soun sobered. "He left on a training mission earlier this morning. I don't expect him back anytime soon. If you are going to go through with the marriage to Akane, you'll have to move back to your old room."

"Father, there are still things Ranma needs to learn. It would be best if she stayed with Akane. Besides, you don't want to imply you don't trust them," interjected Kasumi.

Soun sputtered, "No, of course not. It's just that it's not proper for a man to be sleeping with his fiancee before they're married."

"But Daddy, Ranma's not a man at the moment," countered Nabiki. "It wouldn't be 'proper' for her to sleep in the same room as her future sisters-in-law, would it?"

Soun turned red, "You're right. Ranma has her own bed. As long as she sleeps in it and behaves herself, I guess I can allow it. The sooner she has her own room, though, the better."

All four girls chimed in, "Yes, Father."

Soun smiled. Ranma called him "Father." It felt good, even though she may have added sarcasm. Soun was now a happy man. He had to tell his friend that their children had accepted the engagement completely. Ranma's current problem was now insignificant compared to the joy of the families being united.

Ranma sat on the floor in Akane's room. Akane sat on her bed. Kasumi and Nabiki sat in chairs. Ranma had no expression in her face, despite being happy earlier. Akane explained what happened that day. Nabiki added, in detail, the incident with Kunou.

Kasumi responded in her customary way, "Oh my! It's a wonder you hadn't hurt him earlier. Now, about your anger. You can't keep it penned up, nor can you release it the way you did, either. We have to find a way to vent it without hurting anyone."

"I could do various kata when I'm in the dojo or another, suitable place."

"That would be good. You do need to keep up with your training. You seem happiest when you're working out. But, more importantly, you now have a hope of being cured. And right now, a little hope is better than none."

"Yes. I do feel better, but I still feel...empty. Hopeless. Alone."

Kasumi frowned. "You have a family here, Ranma. Whether you are a boy or girl, you have a home with us."

Akane smiled, "That's right. Just don't expect me to go easy on you now that you're a girl. I might be able to beat you in a rematch."

"You wish!. I'm still faster than you are," replied Ranma with a smile.

"That's good to know. As a member of this family, you'll have to pull your own weight. No more freeloading."

Akane turned to her older sister, "Nabiki!"

"She's right, Akane. If I'm to belong, I need to help out more. Isn't that what you wanted to begin with, Kasumi?"

Kasumi blinked her eyes. She smiled softly. "No, Ranma. I wanted you to be able to live with yourself. If you helped out the family, I felt you would be helping yourself by not concentrating on your condition."

"Money is my area, Ranma, that was what I was referring to. Somehow, you have to start contributing money to the family."

"All right."

An uneasy mood hung in the room. It wasn't the depression from the previous week. Nor was it the joy at the news Ranma had a chance at being cured. It was more a resignation.

"Kasumi, do you know where Pop went?"

Kasumi looked at Ranma, evaluating her. "As Father said, he went on a training mission. He said he would not be back for several months. I'm sorry, Ranma, I can't say more."

"I understand. If you'll excuse me," Ranma said as she stood, moving to the open window, "I have some things to think about." She leapt out the window and up to the roof.

The Tendou Sisters sat in the room, staring at the window. Kasumi broke the silence, "I hope she doesn't ruin her uniform."

Akane and Nabiki stared at their sister, dumbfounded. Akane collected her thoughts first, "Why did Ranma's father leave?"

Kasumi got up and closed the window. She turned to her sisters, "He is ashamed at how Ranma is behaving. He claims to be seeking a cure, but I think he is running away. Father is a little better. The reasons Ranma is staying here are because of school, she needs help adjusting to her physical condition, and she needs moral support. Those are the reasons I gave our fathers."

"So Daddy would have thrown Ranma out as well," commented Nabiki.

"Yes. They are ashamed at Ranma for not being able to regain her manhood. That's when I gave those reasons. It was wrong of her father to take her to China like he did. It's wrong for him to abandon her now. She needs a place she can be herself, whether it is as a man or as a woman.

"I do hope, with all of my heart, Ranma is cured. I want her happy. I want the family to be happy."

"So we should probably include Ranma in more of our activities," commented Akane as she looked out the window.

Kasumi nodded.

"Won't that change him into her? That's something he doesn't want. I don't think we want that either," commented Nabiki.

"I don't know. If we're careful, Ranma will remain the boy we know. If we make the wrong move, we'll lose him to a new person. A person who'll probably hate us. At the moment, Ranma's greatest need is not going to be met."

"What's that?" asked Akane.

"She doesn't have anyone to train with."

"What about his friend, Ryoga?" asked Nabiki.

"He seems to have difficulty going from place to place. Yes, he's strong and they've known each other a long time, but I don't know."

"How about you, Akane? You two have fought quite a bit," Nabiki commented.

Akane looked at her hands. She shuddered, remembering what she discovered about herself. "I don't know anymore. She beat me like I was standing still. She's often told me I'm in her way."

"Well, let's think about it. You both need the exercise. Maybe Father can help."

"There's still something we need to address, Ranma's comments about her engagement to Akane. Daddy'll be telling Saotome-san. You know those two will want the wedding immediately," stated Nabiki.

"Oh my! That would cause problems, not just for Ranma, but for you, Akane. How do you feel about this?"

"I don't know. My heart leapt when she said she'd marry me, even if it was a matter of honor. We've shared a lot this last week. Even if she were cured, I think she'd still marry me. The strange thing is, it no longer matters to me which she is."

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Nabiki.

"Well, didn't you once suggest interesting combinations and that we'd never be bored?" replied Akane evenly.

Nabiki blushed.

"To set the record straight, Nabiki, I prefer the male Ranma. I just don't know yet what to do if he can't return. I love him. I want him to be happy. Like she said, though, we haven't discussed anything and she's in no condition to marry me."

"I'm glad you're not rushing these thoughts. Still, it will be hard on all of us if Ranma can't be cured. We've accepted her into our family, without help from our fathers. I would suggest we treat her like another sister, keeping in mind she's a boy," offered Kasumi.

"Well, we've referred to Ranma as both he and she while talking about her current gender. We're going to have to come up with a solution. Either way we go, we could cause more problems than we solve," observed Nabiki.

"True. As always, we have to be careful. We may need to talk to Ranma about this," replied Kasumi.

Ranma lay on the roof, waiting for the sun to set. She had had a terrible day. It started out reasonably well. The school accepted her explanation, but did not truly believe it. The female students were outright hostile toward her, even after her explanation. The guys were trying to get information on the locker room, even hints about what their girlfriends looked like undressed.

Then to top it off, Kunou made another unwanted advance. Ranma reacted with pure rage, something she was trained never to do. Now, her father had left, abandoning her when she needed him the most.

Tofu had given here encouragement. There was a chance the Cat's Tongue would wear off, but the odds were slim. Tofu also said he had friends helping him find the cure. Then there was Kunou's agreement to stop harassing her and Akane. This, topped with Kasumi's statement about a home, made Ranma's day better.

Ranma smiled to herself. Despite the argument they had the other day, Kasumi still wanted her around. It was Akane, however, that had her wondering.

Akane cried at Tofu's. It was obvious to everyone it was something Ranma said or did. It was also startling to find out it helped Akane. Ranma determined she had to find out what it was that made Akane cry.

There was a movement to the right. Ranma looked over, expecting to see Akane or Ryoga. Instead, horror flooded her. She saw a white cat with a purple mane and hair ribbons.

Ranma leaped to her feet, almost falling from the roof. A horrendous scream left her. She jumped blindly from the roof. The cat quickly followed. As Ranma hit the ground, Akane came out of the house.

She was almost out the outer patio door when she was almost hit by the panicked Ranma. She noticed the cat following Ranma. It stopped at the sight of Akane. Akane's anger built within her. She did not care this time.

"What do you want, Shampoo? Ranma told you never to come back!"

The cat looked at Ranma, sadly. It turned and left the yard, looking back before dropping over the wall.

Akane turned to see the terrified Ranma peeking out from behind Kasumi. Akane choked, 'You should see yourself, Ranma. This isn't you.' Slowly, Ranma moved to Akane.

"Thanks, Akane."

"No problem. She'll be back, you know."

"Uh huh."

Kasumi frowned. There was something new to the task. She needed to help Ranma get over her fear of cats. She scolded herself for not realizing that Cologne's actions made Ranma worse.

It was becoming apparent that Ranma was becoming more like a dependent child than a confident sixteen year old girl. Her confidence shattered in a single day. This bothered Kasumi greatly. Something had to be done. The problem, now, was how to fix things.


	3. Breaking Point: Sisters

Chapter 3  
Sisters

Ranma sat with Tofu in his office. She held a copy of her file he was sending to the school. She read the information. So far, she understood exactly what was being said. She was also pleased at how accurate, yet concealed, it was.

"Well, I've included the facts. I left out the names of your assailants. I believe that will satisfy everyone. Don't you agree?"

"Yes."

"Good. Tell me, Ranma, how are you holding up?"

Ranma sighed, looking at the floor, "I'm still mad. I hate Cologne and Shampoo for what's happened. Though, Shampoo can't really be blamed. She is trouble, but she doesn't really mean any harm.

"Cologne is the one who's pushed this. She really didn't give me much choice about things. Because of her, I'm stuck this way. Pop says she can't get the cure for a long time. I...I don't want to pay the price of the cure.

"I also feel alone. Pop left yesterday. He claims he's training and that he'll be gone for a few months. I don't exactly believe it. He may be back, but that'd be to see if I've changed back into a boy."

"Why do you think that?"

"Ever since we've been cursed, he has refused to look at me in this form for very long. The first two weeks weren't bad, because we were running from Shampoo. We didn't have time to change. Since arriving here, if I've remained this way for more than a few hours, he disappears. He only tolerated me the last month because there was a chance for me being cured, and I learned a new technique.

"What's even worse, he spends more time on his own as a damn panda than I have as a girl. And he has the nerve to call me immature and not being man enough to handle problems! If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be like this."

Tofu looked at Ranma, his expression neutral. "I haven't heard from any of my friends and colleagues yet. And from what we talked about yesterday, I think it would be best if you adjusted. Please, Ranma, hear me out.

"You'll be going through some difficult times with your body. We know that you're mind is still that of a boy. We also know that your body is 100% female. I don't think your father can handle this. He may be feeling guilty and ashamed, so he is seeking a way to deal with his feelings. Don't judge him too harshly.

"Also, Tendou-san has had no experience raising sons. He's still not recovered from his wife's death. Your being a girl is taking a toll on him as well. He is lucky to have Kasumi there to help. And you're lucky to have her, Akane, and Nabiki as well.

"Kasumi will be excellent at making you feel comfortable about your body, but I think she might be too willing to help your mind, as well. The two have to be in balance, but she may be too eager. She means well, and always has. She's intelligent enough to know and understand the risks."

"We had this argument the other night. I came down on her pretty hard."

"I see. Ranma, if you need someone to talk to, about anything, please come to me. I may not have all of the answers you're looking for, but I'm here to help."

"Thanks."

"Well, you'd better be off to school."

Ranma left Tofu's office. She was feeling better. She moved quickly toward the school. She still had to meet Akane at the principal's office. She still had about ten minutes, but she wanted to be there on time.

Suddenly she leaped to the top of the fence. Her mind went into battle mode. She wasn't aware of it until it happened. The wall crumbled before her. She heard a familiar deep voice, "What's the matter, Ranma? Trying to skip out on our man to man fight again?"

"Lissen up, Ryoga, I ain't got the time! We can talk, or fight, after school."

"We fight now!" Ryoga yelled as he started to throw fast punches.

Ranma easily dodged the blows. She was not comfortable fighting in her uniform. She wanted to end this fast. She used her amaguriken to stun Ryoga, sending him toward a water fountain.

The fountain was in front of Akane and Nabiki. Ranma cursed, leaping to catch Ryoga. She set him on the edge of the fountain. The sisters saw the friends, and stared at them.

"What do you think you're doing, Ranma?" Akane asked, annoyed.

"Training!" Ranma said with a smile. "I was talking to Ryoga about training, and he got a little excited. Right?"

Ryoga looked at Ranma, noting her glare. "Right. I'll see ya at the dojo tonight."

"You do know the way, don't you?" asked Ranma.

"Like the back of my hand."

"Tell ya what: stay in that clinic all day. I'll pick you up there. Tell Tofu you're waiting for me. He'll understand.," stated Ranma.

"Okay. See ya!" Ryoga got up and walked away, in the opposite direction.

Ranma sighed, "So much for tonight."

"Did you bully him again?" asked Akane.

"No. He attacked me. I asked him to wait, but he kept coming. Sorry."

"We'll talk about this later. Right now, we need to get to school," stated Nabiki.

Ranma was relieved. At least now she had a reprieve from Akane's anger. She could use the classes to deflect it. It also gave her time to figure out what to do about Ryoga.

Cologne watched the fight from a light pole. She had been watching Ranma for the last week. She noted that his father had left while Ranma was in school. She had also noted the reaction of Kunou. This surprised her. The second time Ranma surprised her.

This was not good. For a matriarch to be surprised by a male, especially an outsider, was intolerable. It showed weakness. She could not allow any weaknesses. She had found a strong mate for her strong great-granddaughter.

She jumped for the pole. She intercepted Ryoga. He seemed confused. Not so much at her, but at the events of the past few minutes.

Cologne stopped him. "You look like you need help with Ranma."

"If he'd just stay put, I know I could beat him, eventually."

"So, you doubt yourself? Even against a female?"

Ryoga fumed, "I don't care what body he takes, he ain't no girl. I'm confused as to why he's dressing like that, though."

Cologne pondered how to respond to that statement. She remembered her new plan: humiliate Ranma into marrying Shampoo. "Perhaps he has grown fond of being a girl. I don't think she's interested in fighting anymore. Is that what you noticed?"

Ryoga stared at the woman. "Somehow, I doubt that. One thing about Ranma, he doesn't like his female body. He'll use it, but he doesn't like it. And when it comes to fighting, Ranma doesn't back down. He won't start one, unless he has to, but he'd never back down."

Cologne narrowed her eyes. 'This one is not as stupid as I thought.' "Why did you fight Son-in-law, then?"

"We have a lot to settle. Certain challenges have yet to be settled."

Cologne smiled, "I see. I'll train you so that, with one touch, you can defeat Son-in-law."

Ryoga pondered the offer. "I can't. Ranma asked me for help. I might be able to settle the challenges while helping him."

"But he embarrassed you in front of the woman you love. That, alone, is reason to accept my training. If you defeat Son-in-law, the girl will be yours."

Ryoga grinned widely. "I'll accept your training. When do we start?"

Cologne smiled. "We start Friday. I will meet you at the Nekohanten Cafe Thursday night. You will have then to fight Ranma. If you are not at the Cafe by sundown Thursday, I will send my great-granddaughter after you."

Ryoga nodded. He started off again. Cologne pointed him in the right direction. He thanked her and went to Tofu's.

'Son-in-law has devoted friends. To bad they are easy to manipulate. He will be disappointed when he loses his fiancee. But at least Shampoo will have a worthy man, and I the perfect tool.' Cologne thought, cackling on her way back to the Cafe.

Ranma sat in class. The teacher had noticed she was still a girl. It didn't bother Ranma this time. By tomorrow, the teachers would accept Ranma's condition. At the moment, she was trying to figure out what to do about Ryoga.

He didn't know she lost the cure. Only her red hair clued him in on who she was. Still, Ryoga was by no means the brightest person she knew, but he was intelligent enough to plan his attacks. He often had trouble executing them, though. This meant that Ryoga would eventually realize Ranma was stuck as a girl.

Ranma's thoughts were interrupted when everyone broke for lunch. Kyoko and Atsuki joined her and Akane. She smiled at them. They returned the smile genuinely.

"Rumor has it that Upperclassman Kunou has given up on both of you. I figured he'd give up on Ranma and go all out for you, Akane," commented Atsuki.

"I would have thought so, too. But you wouldn't believe what Ranma did when Kunou came over," responded Akane enthusiastically.

Kyoko and Atsuki turned to Ranma, expecting an immediate response. Ranma, who was following the conversation while eating, paused. She lowered the platter of rice and her chopsticks. She looked at the two girls squarely in the eyes, "I calmly told him that I was his hated foe, 'the knave Saotome Ranma,' as well as his 'Pig-tailed Goddess,' that I was stuck like this and had no interest in boys."

Ranma paused, noting their interest and excitement. "I also told him I would marry Akane." The girls gaped at Ranma as she continued, "I told him I'd appreciate it if he wouldn't pursue us anymore. I also apologized for dislocating his arms."

Ranma raised an eyebrow at their facial expressions. She quickly glanced at Akane, noting a look she had seen once before. It was a look Akane had when she was around Tofu. Ranma pushed the thought aside.

Kyoko and Atsuki prompted her for more. "He simply vowed, on his honor, to uphold those requests and the request not to touch me. He said he'd see me today, but that'll be after school."

"I can't believe it. After you nearly killed him, you 'calmly' talked to him?" asked Kyoko.

Ranma lowered her head, the enthusiasm of the story left her. "Nabiki yelled at me for that. And after that, Kasumi ordered me to apologize. I, sorta, didn't have anything left."

The two friends looked at Akane. She nodded seriously. Atsuki spoke up, "If you dislocated his arms, and he calmly talked with you, then you must have given him brain damage."

"Well, I've been told boys don't think with their heads. Maybe his brains were in that boken of his," Ranma replied with a smile.

Kyoko and Atsuki looked at each other in shock. Akane frowned, hitting her fiancee in the arm. Ranma continued smiling. Soon, all four girls began laughing. Several of their classmates looked on, surprised at the quartet's actions.

Ranma entered the dressing room. She still received hostile looks, but no one actually protested. This pleased Ranma. At least she could relax a little. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she moved to a quiet corner, but she tolerated the stares.

She started to undress, still slightly nervous. Kasumi had encouraged her to change in front of Akane, Nabiki, and herself when she tried on new clothes. This eased her stress.

Akane came in and started changing quickly. Both Ranma and Akane heard a remark dripping with contempt, "Look at him trying to pass himself off as a girl."

Akane turned to the speaker, her anger showing. Ranma put her hand on Akane's shoulder. "It's okay, Akane. I already know I'm not welcome here. I don't think I ever will be," Ranma said coldly and audibly.

Akane's anger quickly subsided, replaced by concern. She looked at Ranma, noting the neutral expression. It was obvious Ranma would cry were it not for her male pride. Akane also noted the girl's reaction: the look of triumph.

Akane and Ranma finished dressing. They proceeded to the field with the rest of the class. Ranma still wore her neutral expression. Akane could sense Ranma withdrawing even more. She took Ranma's hand in hers. Ranma offered no resistance, pleasing Akane greatly.

"Ranma, don't shut us out. Just because they don't want to understand, doesn't mean I don't. You still have a family that wants to help."

Ranma relaxed her body, but not her expression. "I guess you're right. I should feel lucky. At least they're not trying to force a transformation. I should be relieved they're tolerating me."

"That's better. We've got things to do after school, so you'd better be alert."

Ranma smiled slightly, "All right."

Ranma and Akane prepared to leave school. They were making their way to the gate when Kunou appeared in front of them. "I greet thee, Saotome Ranma-san, Tendou Akane-san. There is a foul rumor about that you are being treated unfairly, Ranma-san. Is that true?"

Ranma shook the surprise from her head. This had to be Nabiki's doing. "It is, Kunou-san."

"Is it also true it is the fairer sex responsible for this mistreatment?"

"It is."

By now, a large crowd had gathered, expecting to see the usual fight. Those near the trio were surprised at what they were hearing. The rest could only speculate.

Kunou looked over the crowd quickly. He raised his voice, "Saotome Ranma is a man of honor. Despite my past claims, I have learned of, and recognize, his honor, no matter what body he wears. I, Kunou Tatewaki, stake mine own honor on this!"

Everyone's jaws dropped, including Ranma's and Akane's. Before Kunou could say or do anything, Ranma bowed deeply. In a voice only he could hear, "Thank you, Kunou Tatewaki-san. You have inspired me to be more forgiving."

Kunou returned the bow. "You have helped me regain a sense of balance. I merely repay the honor."

Both warriors stood. Kunou turned, heading for the gate. Ranma and Akane also moved to the gate, not listening to the crowd. They quickly caught up with Kunou. He slowed his pace to theirs, maintaining a slight lead.

Ranma broke the silence, "We're going to Tofu's clinic to meet a friend of mine. I'd like you to join us."

"Is that wise, Saotome-san?"

Ranma thought for a brief moment. "I need your help. I would like to discuss it with you and my friend. I would also like to thank you, again, for your help."

"That would be acceptable. And, you are welcome. Truth to tell, I found it difficult to address you as a man. It took a lot of convincing from Nabiki. I see thy honor, but..."

Ranma looked down at herself. "It's hard for me to look at myself like this every morning. It was easier when I had the chance to change. I knew it was temporary. Now, I'm not so sure..."

Akane took Ranma's hand. Kunou noticed, but said nothing. They entered Tofu's. Ryoga greeted them warmly. He eyed Kunou coldly, though. Tofu entered the room smiling. "How was your day, Ranma?"

"Much better. I hope Ryoga hasn't caused any problems."

"No problems. I understand he's going to help you train while your father's away."

"Yes. We might be in later tonight."

"That'll be fine. I'll talk to you then."

The young people left the clinic, heading for the dojo. Kunou looked at how serious Ranma and Akane were. He could hold his curiosity no longer, "When did your father leave?"

Ranma stiffened. "Yesterday, during school. I'd appreciate it if you didn't ask."

"I...understand."

They entered the dojo, announcing their return. Kasumi greeted them warmly. She offered them tea before going to the dojo itself. They watched Soun finish up his exercises.

"Ah! You're back. Are you ready to start?"

Ranma and Akane looked surprised. It was then that they heard Kasumi, "They just came home, Father. They also have guests. Are you going to train with Ranma?" she asked Ryoga.

"Yes, Kasumi."

"Are you feeling better, Kunou-san?"

"Much, thank you."

Kasumi smiled and set down two bundles of clothes. Akane rose, taking one of the bundles with her to the dressing room. Ranma turned to Kunou.

"Since my old man is gone, I'm going to need people I can train with. Ryoga, I thought of you 'cause we're old friends and we can't really hurt each other. Kunou, I'd like you to train with us, when you've healed. It won't be easy, for either of us, but I need all the help I can get. I'll understand if you don't want to."

"I would be honored. I may not be able to directly help you, but we can work something out. I can assume you will let me touch you, provided it is with dignity."

Ranma smiled, "Yes. I have wronged you, and would like to start over, as friends. I would also like you to keep Kodachi away from me as much as possible. I don't need her to complicate things more."

"I will tell her, if she asks, that your male self is visiting family elsewhere. I will not willingly inform her that the female you is here. She is difficult to handle, and may find her way here."

"Thank you. Please, stay and watch. It may help you find a way we both can improve our skills."

"Again, it would be an honor. I will try to remain your friend, though I still see you as my 'Pig-tailed Goddess.'"

"I'm in too good a mood to argue. But, one wrong move and you'll be in pain."

"I have pledged my honor."

Ranma bowed to Kunou, then left for the locker room. Soun sat, watching the exchange. He was uneasy. There was something wrong with the entire situation. He didn't know what. He felt the whole thing had to be a nightmare.

He best friend, his brother, had left saying he could not have a daughter. Ranma could no longer be a man. It seemed his own daughters were trying to make his future son-in-law into a girl. He, too, felt he should leave, but he didn't feel he should leave his daughters unattended.

Still, Kasumi was here. She could easily keep the peace. She had done so for the past nine years. She was also like a mother to everyone.

He made up his mind. He would leave in the morning, joining his friend in the mountains. He would leave a note explaining why he left. He would lose to Ranma, using that to claim his need to retrain.

He smiled inwardly. This was a good plan. He saw no flaws with it, until Ranma stepped from the dressing room. He then realized, there had to be some male influence for Ranma.

"Ranma, we have to settle our man to man fight tonight. If you can beat me in one hour, I will concede."

Ranma grinned, "I've beaten you so many times already, why should I accept it now?"

Ryoga shook his head, "Because of comments like that."

The three participating teens went through their warm ups. They were ready to go. Soun joined them. Kunou watched with interest, trying to analyze every style.

The bout began in a fury. Ranma and Ryoga tore into each other as if it were a real fight. Akane fought her father. Neither Tendou was capable of taking on Ranma or Ryoga.

Kunou realized how lucky he was. He could feel the impact of the punches where he sat. With each blow Ranma delivered, the more Kunou's arms and sides ached. It was quickly over between Ranma and Ryoga with Ryoga slumping to the ground, unconscious.

Soun turned from his daughter. She stopped her attack just in time. She turned to see Ryoga on the floor. Ranma stood there, watching them with an irritating grin. Father and daughter attacked Ranma.

As planned, Soun let himself be beat (though he would never, truly admit it was a legitimate victory for Ranma). Akane and Ranma stopped when they heard the crash. Soun had ended up through the far wall. The four teens rushed to his side.

When he awoke, he found himself in his room. Kasumi, Ranma, and Akane were there. Akane looked upset. Ranma looked depressed. And Kasumi looked, well, she looked like Kasumi. Soun tried to sit up. He was helped up by the three girls.

"Son, were you taught to hold back?"

"No. Pop and I usually went all out. I just got carried away. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Think nothing of it, my boy. I should have been prepared. Kasumi, how long have I been out?"

"About a half hour, Father."

"Where are the guests?"

"They're downstairs. They'll be here for dinner. Are you ready to join us?" replied Kasumi.

"Yes."

The three girls helped Soun to his feet. They then went down to begin eating. Soun noted Ranma's expression was a bit more relaxed, though there was still a great weight on the young girl's mind. He almost felt guilty for planning to leave. But he felt it would be best to help his friend.

Kasumi entered the kitchen quietly. She began her morning routine, rinsing her hands, putting on the apron, and looking over the room. She noticed a piece of paper on the table. It was addressed to everyone. She carefully opened it. Her face went pale as she sat down, reading the note:

I am going to meet Saotome to train. It was embarrassing to be beaten by a student in such a way. I do not know when I'll be back.

Ryoga is welcome to stay to help Ranma train. I leave Kasumi in charge of the house and Ranma and Akane in charge of the dojo.  
Your loving Father

Kasumi fumed at the note. She had expected this from Genma, but not her own father. She knew him to be emotionally unstable at times, but never an outright coward. At least, that's how Kasumi saw this act.

She moved to the patio, looking at the pond. "Mother, what have we done wrong? Is Ranma so terrible he has to be avoided?" A tear rolled down her cheek as she returned to the kitchen to fix breakfast.

Ranma woke up to the sound of activity in the kitchen. This was something she rarely heard. It usually meant that Akane was cooking. She heard Akane's even breathing. If it wasn't Akane, or Pop, then who could it be? She stretched a bit then got up. She cautiously went downstairs. She was shocked to see it was only Kasumi in the kitchen.

Ranma slowly stepped into the room. "Kasumi, what's wrong?"

Kasumi turned to Ranma. She had a sad look on her face, a look Ranma had never seen. Kasumi put the bowl she held onto the counter. She hugged Ranma as a mother hugs a crying child. It was a comforting hug. "I'm sorry, Ranma. I'm so sorry."

Ranma gently pushed Kasumi away. The elder girl had a fresh set of tears. Ranma looked concerned. She started to say something when Kasumi handed her a piece of paper.

Ranma read the note, her face turning white. She sat down, staring at the burning words. Kasumi hugged the young girl, not wanting any more pain to come.

Akane and Nabiki came down the stairs. Akane held P-chan. It was at this sight that P-chan squirmed from Akane's arms and went back upstairs.

A few moments later, Ryoga came downstairs. He noted that the girls were now in the family room. He moved inside, but stayed out of the way. Kasumi motioned him to the table. He sat across from Nabiki, who handed him the note. He read it quickly. When he finished, he crushed the paper in his hand. He looked at Ranma, concern for his friend evident.

Kasumi collected her thoughts, then began to speak, "It's obvious to me our fathers can't deal with this. It seems Cologne has made our lives miserable. Ranma's most of all. The question is, what do we do now?

"My original plan was for everyone to help. Now, I don't know what to do. I could still try, but I'll need your help now, Ryoga."

"I'll help anyway I can. My honor is satisfied, Ranma."

Ranma was too stunned to respond. Ryoga didn't expect her to. Kasumi thanked him.

"I can have some things done that'll make it hard for either 'man' to forget what they're doing to Ranma," offered Nabiki.

Kasumi smiled, though it wasn't cheerful. "They're still our fathers, Nabiki. Any other ideas?"

Ryoga struggled with his thoughts. "Cologne is that crazy old Amazon, right?"

"The old Hag," answered Ranma softly.

Ryoga nodded. "She offered to train me in a technique that was supposed to stop you with one touch. I accepted, but I think I can get lost so I'll miss the meeting time."

"When do you meet her?" asked Ranma.

"Thursday. At the Nekohanten Cafe."

Ranma was thinking. For the first time in over a week, she thought beyond her immediate problems. "Meet with her."

Everyone looked at Ranma in disbelief. She looked across the table, toward the pond. "Meet with her. Learn that technique. She'll probably challenge me with you as her champion. Like before, she may use my manhood or Akane as a prize.

"We have today and tomorrow to work on a solid plan. Kasumi, I don't feel like going to school today. Akane, could you have Kunou come over tonight?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Like I said, I need his help. He may have to join us when we get the challenge. Maybe we can force her to relent if we go as a family."

Nabiki looked at Ranma, studying her. "What kind of family?"

"With the exception of Kunou, Ryoga, and possibly Tofu, as sisters."

Kasumi smiled. Nabiki never changed her expression. Akane looked puzzled. Ryoga looked downright confused. The plan seemed good at this point, but the idea of Ranma accepting herself as a girl? Ryoga would have to find out what was going on. The only thing he could think of was it was the stress of her father leaving.

"I'll finish making breakfast and then call the school. Ranma, you can practice with Ryoga and then see Tofu," explained Kasumi.

"I'll meet you in the dojo, Ranma," Ryoga said calmly.

Ranma left the table to change. Ryoga stood up to leave. Kasumi stopped him gently, "You're concerned about Ranma's statement, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"We're dealing with Amazons. They're not like the Western Amazons, but I think Ranma's trying to show Cologne, and herself, that she has family that cares. It also has to do with her accepting her engagement."

"He did!?" Ryoga's face went pale. He'd spent the night as P-chan, with Akane. Surprisingly, Ranma hadn't tried to stop him.

"The day before yesterday, as a matter of honor. I suspect differently, however. She hasn't given up on becoming a man."

"That's good to know," commented Akane, now slightly red.

"Don't worry, Akane. I don't think she'll think of you as a sister," offered Nabiki dryly.

Akane flashed her disgust at her older sister. Kasumi frowned wile Ryoga just stared at Nabiki.

"Nabiki! We don't need those thoughts. With our fathers gone, it's up to us to help Ranma. There will be no pressure on her or Akane."

Nabiki looked at her older sister, then nodded, "You're right. Ranma's been full of surprises the last couple of days, I just got a little carried away."

"Good. Now let's get ready. Thank you for helping, Ryoga."

"You're welcome, Kasumi."

Ryoga went to the dojo. Ranma caught up with him. They both entered the main hall. They went through their kata, each lost in thought. They finished, turned, and bowed to each other.

"No holds barred?" asked Ryoga.

"Fine by me."

They began fighting. Each blow solid. Each defense flawless in execution. The punches and kicks that slipped through were fast and hard. Neither fighter truly went all out, but their blows were strong enough to injure a lesser opponent.

Ranma had to concentrate on not sending Ryoga into the pond. This hampered her attacks significantly. It was now just a matter of wearing Ryoga down. It wasn't long before Ryoga grew tired and sloppy. Ranma made a final kick to the chest. This sent Ryoga flying to the far wall, where he collapsed, gasping for air.

Breathing heavily herself, Ranma moved over to Ryoga. She sat next to him looking at the opposite wall. "Good...Fight. I haven't...been this... tired...in weeks."

"Did you...fight when...you became...like this?"

Ranma frowned, her breathing easier. "Only against Cologne. I just didn't realize Pop didn't want to train me like this. It was one thing to be caught off guard, I could always change back."

Ryoga closed his eyes. All he had wanted to do was fight Ranma. First, for things that happened when they were children. Things he no longer remembered. Then he had to fight Ranma for being knocked into the Spring of the Drowned Piglet. Now, all of that seemed meaningless. His friend was stuck in her cursed form. He now knew it could happen to him.

He would be training under the woman who had changed his friend. A change that was not just physical, but emotional. He could tell Ranma was on the edge. One wrong word or action would send her into madness.

He knew what madness was. He faced it when he became a pig. He faced it when they fought Kodachi. He had seen it in Kunou the first few times they had met. Now, at least, Kunou was cured.

"Y'know what you need, Ranma?"

"What?" Ranma asked, eyeing Ryoga suspiciously.

"You need to travel. Get away from here. It'll help you forget your problems. It'll also make you appreciate what you've got. Whenever I leave here, I look forward to coming back to Akane," Ryoga finished, looking at Ranma.

"So what do you think of my plan?"

"You can't have Akane. I'm tempted, but there is too much I hafta do here. I need help, like I've never need it before. I don't want to be like Pop, running away from my problems. You're chasing me isn't running away.

"I ran away, once. That's how I got into this mess. All because of my idiot father and the Jusenkyo Training Grounds."

Ranma leaned back, closing her eyes. Ryoga looked away. He used to think Ranma was selfish. Now he saw that the Ranma he kept wanting to fight was himself. "I'm sorry Ranma. When we get done with Cologne, you can beat me up anyway you want. I won't resist."

"I need someone to train with. You're the best friend, male friend, I have. Now, let's get to breakfast before I get more depressed."

The two friends left the dojo, arriving in time for breakfast.

Ranma sat in Tofu's office. She waited while he worked on a patient. Ranma noted his degrees and awards. Not only was he a chiropractor, but a fully licensed medical doctor. This surprised Ranma.

She knew it took years to become a doctor and several more years to become a chiropractor. It seemed that Tofu was too young to be both. Yet here he was, a family doctor and a chiropractor. Now Ranma knew why the family looked to him for so many things.

Tofu walked in, almost startling Ranma. He sat at the desk next to Ranma. He followed her eyes to the various documents. "I see you've found my secret."

Ranma looked at the smiling Tofu. She grinned sheepishly, "Secret?"

"Yes. There are too many doctors in this area. I found I could help more by becoming a chiropractor. I could point out ailments to my patients, and then send them to the other doctors. They, in turn, send their patients to me. That's why there are so few sick people in the neighborhood."

"So, how many people, besides the doctors, know about this?"

"Just you and the Tendous. They found out about five years ago. I believe it was Akane who found out."

"I figured it'd be Nabiki or Kasumi."

"Yeah, they're very observant. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Well, you know Pop ran away Monday."

"Yes."

"Well, Tendou-san ran away last night, after I beat him in practice. Not immediately, but sometime in the night. Now, it's just me and the girls. It's not like I haven't been alone with them before. It's just that now, I don't have anyone I can relate to."

"I see. Have they pressured you into actually becoming a girl?"

"No. It's just that with Pop, I've been a girl for two solid weeks after we became cursed. He should be used to me like this. And Tendou-san, he's been looking forward to my marrying one of his daughters for years. He even said that my condition was no problem that first day.

"Now, after three months with them, they leave. I don't want to be like this anymore than they do. Why are they giving up on me?"

Tofu sat back in his chair, thinking. "Did you tell them about your meeting with Shampoo last week?"

Ranma thought for a moment. "No. Nabiki and you are the only ones we told."

"Where did you confront Shampoo?"

"In front of the dojo. They weren't there, though."

"Maybe your father was on the other side of the wall. Obviously not in view, but still there."

"Oh no! And after that, I started wearing these all the time," Ranma said, pointing to the cotton blouse and black slacks that had a flap of material that went to her mid-stomach.

Tofu noticed Ranma wore a bra. "Ranma, forgive my next question, but are you dressing completely as a woman?"

"Why?"

"That may have something to do with your father leaving. But, at the moment I'm not concerned with that."

"Yes. Kasumi felt it would help me through certain problems."

Tofu smiled sympathetically. "I see. Has she talked with you about any of these problems?"

Ranma looked at him. "You mean 'it?'"

Tofu nodded, his expression serious.

"Yes. I'm not sure I understand, but I know what to expect."

"Good. Then I won't bother you unless you want my help. As I said, your father may have left because you're willing to go along with Kasumi. I can't say for sure, but he may feel he's losing his son.

"I think your unique condition is difficult for Tendou-san to deal with. In all the years I've known him, he still hasn't fully recovered from his wife's death. Normally, a person would be well adjusted by now.. They'll still feel pain and emptiness, but it isn't as strong. Tendou-san hasn't recovered to that point.

"You've seen how emotional he gets. He's still dealing with his grief. Kasumi gets a bit overwhelmed at times. Nabiki and Akane were too young to really remember much. The girls have done a remarkable job of recovering.

"I think, by seeing you as a girl every day, Soun is feeling as helpless and desperate as he did when his wife died. Don't think of them as cowards. Like you, they need to adjust. The girls can help you with being a girl physically. They can also help you be a person.

"You're father and Soun are adjusting the best they can. Perhaps better than we think. Again, I can't say for certain, but I'd like to believe that's what they're doing. I think you should too, if for no other reason than to remind yourself you still have a father who cares."

Ranma carefully thought about Tofu's comments, considering the implications. "I guess you're right. I've wanted to fight almost everyone and everything since this happened. I suppose they're doing the same thing. Thank you, Tofu."

"You're welcome. Is there anything else you need?"

"There is one thing. Cologne is going to challenge me to a fight this weekend. She'll be using Ryoga as her champion. I'd like you to come as a witness. It may keep her from trying any dirty tricks."

"Let me know when and where."

"Thank you. This means a lot to me."


	4. Breaking Point: Breakdown

Chapter 4  
Breakdown

The small group made its way to a clearing near a stream. Shampoo lead them to the center. "Here you stay. Great-grandmother and student over there. You have two days to train. Then Shampoo marry Airen!" She bounded off in the direction she had pointed.

Ranma fumed as she took off her backpack. "I'd rather die than marry into that family!"

"I thought you said Shampoo was cute after she gave you her Kiss of Marriage," retorted Akane. "

That was before this."

Kunou came forward. "I fail to see why you need me. I still am unable to fight, or train, you."

"True, but maybe you can come up with a way for me to defend myself. If the Hag has manipulated Ryoga, you may be able to help by recognizing it."

"I shall start immediately."

"I'll start dinner. That way you can start training," added Kasumi.

Nabiki headed to where Shampoo had gone. "I'll scout around. Maybe I'll be able to tell you what she's doing."

"Don't get caught," cautioned Ranma.

"I'll protect her," stated Kunou as he left with Nabiki.

"Ranma, why exactly did you need me if you had this help?" asked Tofu.

"That Ghoul likes to use pressure points. She may think twice before using them if you're here. I also figured she wouldn't attack outside of the challenge if we came in numbers. It'd be great if Pop or Uncle Tendou were here, but your being here means a great deal to me."

"I understand. There may be a few things I could learn from you and the Amazon."

Akane had finished with the tent. She helped Tofu with his. She also gathered firewood. After about twenty minutes, she, Ranma, and Tofu were at the edge of the clearing.

As they had agreed, Akane attacked Ranma with all of her strength and skill. While Ranma could easily avoid them, she minimized her dodges. Instead, she tensed her muscles, absorbing the blows. It hurt, but it was giving her the stamina she needed to go against Ryoga.

It also reminded her of the times she trained with her father. Of the times he'd use large, metal objects to strengthen her body. Her current body didn't exactly need to be strengthened. It was her lack of training for the last month that caused problems. She had to regain her stamina.

The last thing she remembered before blacking out was her father's words, "When fighting, keep your mind focused and alert. An attack can come from anywhere."

Ranma woke up. Tofu was gently probing for a concussion. Akane was upset, nearly in a panic. Kasumi was bringing over a bucket of water, a glass, and a washcloth.

Ranma held out her hand to Akane. Akane came over and took it. "Sorry to scare ya, Akane. I was thinking of the times I trained with Pop."

Akane smiled. A tear ran down her cheek. "I should have noticed your lack of concentration."

"There's no concussion, or any other damage. I suggest we wait for the others before continuing," suggested Tofu.

"Okay."

It wasn't long before Kunou and Nabiki returned. They talked about how Cologne was exploding boulders with a single touch of her finger. They also explained that Ryoga was strapped in a harness with boulders being sent at him.

Tofu frowned at this. He knew the pressure points on a human body, but he hadn't heard of them being in objects before.

Kunou and Nabiki described the effect on the surrounding area. It literally tore the plants apart. Ryoga had been slightly injured, but not to the extent the area had been damaged.

"The amaguriken!" exclaimed Ranma.

"The what?" asked Kunou.

"The kachuu tenshin amaguriken. It's a super-fast punch that the Hag taught me. She said if I could master it, she'd give me the means of returning me to a man.

"If I can practice that, I may be able to catch or deflect most of the debris. I wouldn't last long in my current level of fitness, though."

"Perhaps if we practiced with small, fast moving objects. It'll give you the practice you need and help build your stamina," offered Akane.

Kasumi smiled. "Bees or wasps. If you aggravate the hive, they'll attack. But you'll have to find a way to stop them without hurting them."

Ranma thought. The early sessions of learning the Neko-ken rushed into her mind. She shuddered. "I don't want to become a bee. Being a cat's bad enough."

"Perhaps using a sling shot with several stones in it. You'd have to catch everyone before they hit you or the ground," suggested Tofu.

"What will we use as a sling?" asked Akane.

"Leave that to me, dear sister," replied Nabiki as she left the camp. "I'll be back in an hour. Don't wait up."

Nabiki returned with a popular beach toy: a water sling. It could be fastened to poles and used by one person or held by two people and fired by a third. The family chose to fasten it to poles and work from there. They tested it a few times before being convinced it would work.

Several rocks were placed in the sling. Akane pulled back, waiting for Tofu's command. Ranma stood ready. As soon as Akane released the sling, she began her amaguriken.

The first several attempts resulted in her being struck more than she catching anything. Each attempt resulted in more stones being caught. Ranma braced herself for one last attempt before dinner.

Akane released the sling. Ranma waited for several heartbeats before starting her amaguriken. This time, the wait paid off. She began moving her right arm at incredible speeds. With two fingers, she plucked the stones from the air, flicking them to her left arm.

She moved her arm in a wider area, catching nearly every stone. Three stones whizzed by her head. Several more just beyond her reach. About a dozen actually struck her, stinging and bruising. She caught the final stone, flicking it to her left arm.

She looked around the camp, evaluating everyone's reactions. Tofu stood there, expressionless. Kunou was stunned, though he handled it well. Akane was pleased, having seen Ranma use the technique before. Nabiki had her usual neutral expression. And Kasumi seemed pleased.

"Well done, Ranma. Can you do that with both arms?" asked Tofu.

"Huh?"

"Can you perform the kachuu tenshin amaguriken with both arms?"

"Yes, why?"

"After dinner, let's try again. This time, use both hands to catch and drop the stones. Also, only worry about those that will actually hit you. You'll waste less time and energy that way. That may be your best advantage."

"Okay."

"Perhaps we should wait until tomorrow. The light is fading and Ranma needs her rest," commented Kasumi.

"You're right. We'll pick up early tomorrow."

Everyone sat near the campfire. They took a good helping of food. They began talking about school and their problems with classes. Nabiki talked about her plans for college. Akane, too, talked of college, though she was more vague about her plans. Kunou talked of taking over some of his father's holdings, if he ever saw his father again.

Even Ranma talked of her plans, though she left out any references to either of her genders. She talked of becoming a physical education major, about either taking over the Tendou dojo or starting one of her own. She did not go into details, but everyone understood.

The conversation drifted to the subject of their fathers. It was uncomfortable, but the mood was still good. It was Ranma who started, although it took coaxing from Akane and Kasumi.

"Well, Pop took me from home when I was five or six. We traveled a lot. We didn't stay anywhere for more than a couple of months. He'd always try a new technique on me. They were always legendary or mystical things. The Neko-ken was one of his early 'successes.' He woulda tried others, but he at least remembered the Neko-ken.

"We'd also learned different styles, too: aikido, kempo, juijitsu, and others. He was always saying things like, 'One must forsake everything for the Art,' or 'To be a man, you must experience the pain of the Art.'"

Ranma lowered her head, looking at her chest. "Now what am I? Am I a man trapped in a woman's body? Am I even a man? Or am I a woman and just don't know it yet? I just don't know." Tears rolled done her face. "I just want to be normal again."

"I, too, know pain, Saotome Ranma. My mother was strict, painfully so. And my father, he was always away on business, even when mother died. He lost control when he received word of her death. He is like Kodachi, or rather, Kodachi is like he. He treats people like toys.

"Somehow, he has people believing he is respectable. He is, technically, the principal of Furinkan High School, though he has not been seen in nearly five years. I question my own sanity every day. I must thank you, Ranma-san. For while you broke my body, you freed my mind and spirit. I am forever in your debt."

"I never understood you until now, Sempai," Ranma said between sniffles.

Kasumi added her soft voice to the discussion, "Father was devastated by Mother's death. He's just now getting his strength back. It has been ten years. I am proud of his progress. At least until he joined Saotome-san on their training mission.

"That is worse than not living when Mother died. Ranma needed...we needed him to help us. He should be training Ranma, not us imposing on our friends.

"I can understand Saotome-san. He has no experience with daughters. I can almost forgive him for leaving Ranma. But Father, he left us when we needed him. Ranma has been showing more life these past few days. I thought it would make Father proud.

"To leave the way he did, in the middle of the night, is inexcusable."

"I've never seen or heard you like this, Kasumi," remarked Akane.

"I've never allowed myself to feel this way about anyone. I just can't help it now. I don't hate our fathers, I'm just frustrated at their actions."

Tofu looked at Kasumi. He had not become a rambling mess around her since Ranma returned from the beach as a girl, unable to return to being a boy. He sighed softly, "I'm sorry. I feel guilty about telling you how wonderful my father was. I hope you forgive your fathers. I know it'll be tough, but trust me, it's better that way."

"Thank you, Tofu," responded Kasumi. "We should get cleaned up and ready for bed."

Everyone pitched in with cleaning the utensils. They soon broke up into pairs: Tofu and Kasumi; Kunou and Nabiki; and Ranma and Akane. Each couple went their separate way.

Ranma and Akane walked along the stream. They didn't hold hands, but walked close together. They didn't talk for several minutes. It wasn't until they sat on a boulder that they began talking. At first, it was about little things: homework, make up classes, and what it would be like to go to Kyoko's birthday party in two weeks.

It was then that Akane became serious. "Ranma, what are you feeling?"

"Calm. Empty. Almost alone."

"Alone?"

"This sounds strange, but without Pop nearby, I feel incomplete. I can't explain it. You're here, so are Kasumi and Nabiki. Knowing that lessens the feeling."

"When Kunou came over after you beat him, you said you were honor bound to marry me. Did you mean that?"

"Then, yes. Now, I'm doubting if there's any cure. I want you to be happy. It took this to make me realize how much you mean to me. You've helped me since we met: getting me away from Pop and Nabiki; my fights with Kunou and Ryoga; and everything else that's happened."

"Did you mean what you said about not being sure what you are?"

"I'm beginning to get comfortable as a girl. That scares me. I was born and raised as a man, but I feel...freer as a woman. I don't have to worry about being forced to change. I don't have to think about 'Guys don't do this sort of thing.' I also don't think of everything as a guy or girl thing anymore. I think more that people do these.

"I guess Pop gave me a very one-sided view of the world. I'm just now discovering there's more to it than the Art and his idea of what men do.

"I've been a girl almost a month and a half, longer than anytime before, and I'm already losing my sense of identity. That scares me. Not so much what I am, but who I am is being lost or taken from me."

Akane put her arm around Ranma. "Are we pushing you to hard?"

"No. You're doing everything right, I think. It may be me. I don't know. I'm just scared and not really thinking straight. I want to be accepted for who I am, if only I knew who I was now."

"You are Saotome Ranma. My very dear friend and...fiancee. You are also a part of my family. At the moment, that's all that matters."

"Thank you."

"I haven't told you why I cried in Tofu's office. It was listening to you and Nabiki arguing about your fight with Kunou. It was one of your reasons for fighting: you were angry. Do you remember what Nabiki said?"

"That I had a temper every bit as bad as yours."

"That's right. I saw what you did when you were really angry. I remembered what I did when angry. I also remembered my promise to Kasumi about my anger.

"What I saw from both of us was what anger could do. I then wondered why I was always angry. What I found scared, and saddened, me. I was still angry at Mother for dying. I thought I got over her death..."

"Now you're calmer. I'm sorry, Akane, I thought you were trying to do this for me. I guess that was selfish of me."

"Given the circumstances, no. How do you feel about me?"

"I like you, a lot. You really are cute. If it weren't for the engagement being forced on us, I probably would have said so earlier. It's just that our engagement was furthest from my mind. I was mad at Pop, I wanted to be cured, I didn't need it. I'm sorry."

"All things considered, I should have been more understanding. Imagine my surprise at being engaged. At the time, I thought it was to another girl. And I was fighting every boy in school. When I found out you were a boy, I thought you were like everyone else. It was your comments and actions that started changing my mind, and heart.

"I like you a lot, too. Now the question is: what are we going to do about the engagement. You've told Kunou and Dad that you'll marry me. I don't think Dad paid attention to your little provision about your condition. He'll expect us to be married, no matter what. Kunou might, but he seems to understand."

"I'm glad. I think he'd be a great friend. I just hope his sanity is not temporary. And you're right, our fathers would be crazy enough to marry us the minute they get back. So, how should we plan for them?"

"Let's not worry about that tonight. You have a fight to prepare for. I doubt we'll see our fathers for a month, anyway. Let's go back to camp, it's getting pretty dark."

They left their perch, heading for camp. They failed to notice the figure lurking across the stream.

Cologne sat on the log near the fire, thinking, 'So Son-in-law and that girl are becoming close friends. That is bad news. They have announced their intentions to marry, provided Son-in-law is cured. This poses new possibilities.

'Another "Cat's Tongue" ought to keep Son-in-law discouraged for a while longer. That simple doctor won't be able to fix Son-in-law in any way. I must prepare. Even with my victory here, I still need to humiliate him more.'

The afternoon sun glared on the group. Ranma was breathing heavy. Satisfied with her progress at catching stones, Tofu added the elements of avoiding and deflecting. He realized, as did Ranma, that the actual combat would include movement and positioning.

Akane let loose two rapid volleys of stone. Ranma began moving between the rocks, deflecting those she could not avoid. It was during this session that Nabiki ran into the clearing.

Ranma rapidly changed directions, being hit by a few stones. She barely reached Nabiki as the first stones came. She stood there and caught most of them. Those she couldn't catch, she let hit her body, moving in front of Nabiki if she had to.

The last stone fell to the ground. As it fell, so did Nabiki, her expression was of shock and disbelief. She knew Ranma could do this, but it wasn't until then that she realized exactly what Ranma could do.

Everyone had gathered around her, each looking at her with concern in their eyes and faces. Tofu did a quick exam. Kasumi brought some water. Kunou helped Ranma support her. Akane started to pace, angry at herself for firing too hard.

Nabiki recovered, waving them off. "I'm fine. Thanks, Ranma. I came back to tell you Ryoga doesn't look like himself. It's almost like he's both dazed and enraged. I think Cologne did something to him last night."

Ranma frowned. Her plan was for her and Ryoga to fight Cologne together, forcing the Amazon to cure her of the Cat's Tongue. If Cologne had changed Ryoga, then there would be trouble.

She had to find out. She got up, letting Kunou take Nabiki. "I've gotta see. I may need to change my tactics."

Ranma ran through the woods. At one point, she took to the trees. She quickly came to the area Cologne and Ryoga were working in. Cologne stood on her stick, talking to her student, "You must remember all of the humiliations you have suffered from Ranma. Use these to increase your strength. Win this fight, and Akane will be yours."

Ranma watched in horror as Cologne touched a spot on Ryoga's head. His expression went from nothing to rage and obsession. She held in a gasp when she heard Ryoga's hate filled words, "You will pay for making my life Hell, Saotome Ranma!"

Ranma noted Cologne's evil smile as she spoke, "It is time."

Ranma quickly turned, bounding for her camp. She landed in the middle of the camp. Everyone noticed her expression. She quickly went to Tofu.

"Is there a pressure point that will unleash a person's rage?"

"There are several, but they simply aren't used."

"Well Cologne used one on Ryoga. When they come shortly, he'll be in a full rage. It looks like she's tapped into why he likes fighting me. I should have known this would happen. I should have known it wouldn't be easy letting go of years of hatred."

"Hmm. Ranma, I'm going to use a series of points on you. They'll help you think clearly and speed up your reactions. I can't promise they'll give you your victory, but they'll give you a chance."

"I'll win. I have to, now."

Tofu applied pressure on certain portions of Ranma's head and back. In less than a minute, she was calm and breathing regularly. After another minute, Cologne, Shampoo, and Ryoga arrived.

"I see you have brought many witnesses. Good. If my champion wins, you will marry Shampoo. If you win, you may continue living with the Tendous with no interference for two months."

"I also get my manhood back," Ranma added evenly.

Cologne looked at Ranma through narrowed eyes. "You've destroyed the only cure. It will take years before a new Phoenix Pill will be ready."

To Cologne's surprise, Ranma remained calm and neutral. She did notice the disappointed looks on Ranma's friends' faces. 'I have humiliated not only Son-in-law, but those he loves as well. It will only be a matter of time before he comes to Shampoo,' she thought.

"Well, let's not dally. The winner is the one who remains standing or the first to recover. BEGIN!"

Ryoga lunged at Ranma, extending his index finger for the strike. As promised, Ranma was moving faster. She ducked under the attack, tripping Ryoga. He hit the ground, causing a massive explosion. The witnesses moved farther from the battle.

When the dust settled, Ranma stood directly behind Ryoga. Neither were affected by the blast. Ryoga turned, swinging at Ranma. She ducked under his legs. Using his precarious balance against him, she kicked him to the ground, softly.

He stood, glaring at her. Ranma noted his stance, she adjusted hers accordingly. Ryoga charged. Ranma grabbed his arm with her hands, pulling him closer. She used her knee to kick him in the stomach. To her surprise, the kick hurt her.

Ryoga brought his free arm around. Still holding his arm, Ranma ducked to the ground, pulling him with her. His attack was spoiled. She released him. Before he recovered, she leaped a couple of meters behind him.

"What is she doing?" asked Akane.

"I would guess our friend, Saotome, is trying to wear Ryoga down. Exhaust him and soften him up before dealing the final blow," answered Kunou.

"She still may not be able to win," stated Tofu.

"Why not?" asked Akane, concerned.

"Look at her limping."

They watched closely. The leg Ranma used to kick Ryoga was sore, almost numb. She timed things carefully, using minimal movements. Again Ryoga charged. Ranma let him get close. She put her hands on his shoulders, essentially doing a handstand on him. She then gave a slight push.

This did two things. It sent Ranma high into the air where she oriented herself to Ryoga. It also forced him to the ground, which immediately exploded in his face.

Ranma leapt around the debris until she was next to Ryoga. Instead of attacking, she simply placed her hand on his shoulder. Ryoga renewed his attack. Ranma leaped to the side. She noted some blood on his face.

He lunged again. When he was close, she ducked under the attack. This time, however, she kicked him in the face. Her foot hurt, but not too badly. More importantly, the effect she hoped for happened. Ryoga staggered.

Ranma stood still while Ryoga shook himself. Before he completely recovered, she pressed her attack. She used a brief volley of her amaguriken to soften his face. It also softened her fists. Pain shot up her arms.

Ryoga shook off this attack. He raged at Ranma. She leaped out of his way, into the trees. Ryoga stood there for a moment. He turned to where Ranma entered the woods.

As he reached the edge of his crater, he heard a crashing sound. A blur of red and black assaulted him. He felt his face go numb. He also felt a sharp pain in his sides. He thought he felt a rib crack. He then felt just the pain.

He looked up, his vision blurred. He saw something in red. Or was it the whole world? He wasn't sure. He lunged at the red object. It quickly disappeared. Ryoga stopped.

He found the red object again. He lunged, intent on using his new bakusai tenketsu technique again. He missed the red target and was being forced to the ground.

It exploded around him. He felt the shards cut deeply into his pain. He staggered up. Before he could fully recover, the red target flailed into him again. This time, he was sure a rib cracked. That was the last he remembered before the red object faded to black.

Ranma panted as she stood over her collapsed friend. She had several cuts on her face and hands. She was also ready to collapse. Cologne approached her carefully.

"Well done, Son-in-law. I did not think you had the strength in your current body. As promised, Shampoo and I will leave you alone for two months. Until then..." She bounded off, leaving Ranma to collapse shortly after she left.


	5. Breaking Point: Epilogue

Epilogue

Ranma awoke in the room she shared with Akane. She was in Akane's bed. This surprised her. Both by being in the house and being in Akane's bed. She looked around. Finding herself still female, she sighed. She didn't see or hear Akane in the room.

She was extremely sore. She saw the bandages on her hands, arms, and legs. She also felt them on her face. She noted she was in a pair of Akane's pajamas. She got up slowly, letting her muscles get used to working again. She looked in the mirror, pleased at how few injuries there actually were.

She went to the dresser, collecting some clothes. She realized it was late afternoon by the way the sun entered the room, even with the drapes closed. This disappointed her. She had spent over half the day asleep. The problem was, she didn't know what day it was.

She cautiously entered the bathroom. She was relieved the room was empty. There was a note at the edge of the tub. She opened it nervously. She read the words carefully:

Congratulations on your victory. You needed your rest after the battle, so we let you sleep late. Ryoga's fine, he'll be ready to train with you in a few days. Take a cool bath and relax. You deserve it, Ranma-chan.  
Kasumi

Ranma sighed, removing the pajamas slowly. She took a cool bath, her thoughts lost on the fight with Ryoga. She couldn't remember much. Hearing the downstairs door opened snapped her attention to the present.

She stood up, drying herself off. She dressed in a white blouse and the coveralls with the English word China on them. They were the pair she borrowed from Akane shortly after she arrived at the Tendou home.

She headed downstairs to the kitchen quietly. She peeked in. Kasumi was putting away some groceries. Ranma moved in to help. Kasumi smiled warmly.

"Kasumi, how did I get here?"

Kasumi stopped, turning Ranma toward her, "We carried you and Ryoga home. That was yesterday, after the fight. You were completely exhausted."

"I don't exactly remember what happened. Could you tell me?"

"Do you remember the terms of the fight?"

"Vaguely. Something about marrying Shampoo if I lost and being left alone if I won."

"We're to be left alone for two months. Do you remember what Cologne said of your demand?"

Ranma thought, almost not remembering. Her eyes slowly widened when she remembered, "Another Phoenix Pill won't be ready for years."

Ranma started to shake. Kasumi embraced the young red head. Soon, Ranma began crying fully. Kasumi soothed her the nest she could, tears flowing from her own eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

End of Part 1


	6. Mastery of Evil: Acceptance

In Part 1, Ranma discovers that being a woman at Furinkan High School is  
Hell. It is only through the efforts of the instructors that she is allowed  
any chance at normalcy.

When Kunou attempts to express his love towards his Pig-tailed Goddess, Ranma  
breaks his body. She expresses her desire to marry Akane out of duty to the  
families. This bothers Kunou and Ryoga, but they know the truth, now.

Genma and Soun leave on a training mission 'to find a cure' for Ranma, just  
as Cologne challenges Ranma to another fight, this time, using Ryoga as the  
tool. When the fight is over, Ranma has much to think about...

=============================================================================

Chapter 1  
Acceptance?

Ranma bowed to his father, then prepared for their daily match. Genma  
returned the bow. He prepared himself with a pail of cold water in his  
hands.

"Let us begin, Son. I will not go easy on you."

"When do you ever?"

They commenced their attacks. Ranma easily dodged the spilling water and his  
father's kicks. For some reason, his kicks and punches would not connect.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Akane mouthing "Pervert." A kick  
landed, hard.

Ranma flew into the far wall. He recovered just as his father descended on  
him with the pail. Another of his kicks missed. He turned to face his  
father, letting loose with the kachuu tenshin amaguriken.

"Nihao, Ranma!" exclaimed Shampoo embracing him.

She seemed to have come from where his father had stood. He tried to push  
her away, but didn't have the strength.

Soun came over to him, yelling, "Is this how you repay me for housing you?  
What about your fiancee, Akane?"

"Don't mind me, Ranma. You've never liked me anyway," continued Akane,  
calmly.

"Th-that's not true. I love you, Akane!"

Cold water washed over him. When she opened her eyes, everyone was staring  
at her in disgust. Genma glared at her, holding the empty pail. "You are  
not my son."

"I am your son. This is until I get splashed by hot water."

Cologne smiled, "You will never be a man again, Son-in-law. Ha! Ha! Ha!  
Ha!"

Ranma screamed. She sat up in her bed. She was covered in cold sweat and  
breathing heavily. She could feel herself shaking. This was the third night  
of the dream, the nightmare.

The light came on. Akane knelt beside Ranma. She looked at her roommate in  
concern. This was the third night Ranma had woken up screaming. It was also  
Ranma's third night of realizing what it was being a woman.

Ranma started to shake more violently. Akane held the red head, stroking her  
hair. Kasumi came into the room with a glass of water, a bowl, and a wash-  
cloth on a tray. She started wiping the sweat from Ranma's terrified face.

"Is it the same dream?" Kasumi asked soothingly.

Ranma nodded. Akane looked at her eldest sister, pleadingly.

"Go take a bath, Ranma. It'll help you relax. Then the three of us will  
talk about it," suggested Kasumi.

"Make that the four of us," added Nabiki, sleepily.

"I'm sorry to put you through this," Ranma said slowly and quietly.

"After what you've been through? If it were anyone else, they'd be out the  
door by now," Nabiki said, smiling.

Ranma smiled back weakly. She went to the bathroom, filling the tub with  
cool water. To her body, the water felt hot, like the baths she longed for  
without the threat of pain. She shivered, not so much from the water, but  
from the content of her nightmare.

***

The sun was barely hinting at rising when Ranma entered the kitchen. The  
three Tendou sisters were seated at the small table. Kasumi and Nabiki were  
drinking coffee. Akane was drinking water. Ranma moved to her seat,  
drinking the water from her glass.

"What was the dream about?" asked Kasumi.

"I...I was male again. It was time to practice with Father. He kept trying  
to get me wet. Akane was off to the side, calling me 'pervert.' Shampoo  
came in and distracted me. Your father asked about my engagement. Akane  
said she didn't mind and that I never liked her.

"I tried to defend myself from your father and Akane, but Father soaked me.  
He said I wasn't his son anymore. I tried to tell him it was temporary. It  
was then that Cologne said I would..." Ranma started shaking again.

"She said?" probed Akane.

"I would never be a man again," sobbed Ranma.

"The fact that your nightmare coincides with your first period suggests, to  
me, that your mind is trying to adjust to your new body. It's probably  
expressing the fear we all have: that you may never again be what you were  
before," offered Kasumi, hugging Ranma.

In the last month, Kasumi had been studying several psychology and medical  
books. She spent hours reading them, often leaving Ranma to cook and Akane  
and Nabiki to clean. Several conversations with Tofu had helped clarify  
certain points.

Ranma had been a woman for two months now. She was still unable to transform  
back into her male form, due to Cologne's use of a pressure point that made  
the entire body as sensitive as a cat's tongue. For Ranma, this meant even  
mildly warm water seemed to be scalding hot.

Cologne had offered a way to reverse the effect: the Phoenix Pill.  
Unfortunately, Ranma destroyed the pill when she used the legendary Neko-ken  
technique. Acting and thinking like a cat, Ranma attacked Cologne as she was  
about to hand the cure to Akane.

After the incident, Ranma had shut out everyone she knew and loved. Kasumi,  
Nabiki, and Akane eventually brought her out of her despair, helping her  
adjust to her current condition. It was during this time their fathers left  
on a training mission.

This left the four women, as well as Ryoga, Kunou, and Tofu to answer  
Cologne's new challenge. Cologne manipulated Ryoga and Ranma into an all out  
fight. Ranma barely won, giving her two months to adjust and recover. It  
was then that Ranma learned it would take years for a new Phoenix Pill to be  
made.

Akane broke Ranma's introspection, "How did you try to defend yourself from  
Father and I?"

"I said that I loved you," Ranma answered matter-of-factly, having regained  
some of her composure.

Akane's and Nabiki's jaws dropped. Ranma blushed and looked away slightly.  
Only Kasumi's expression didn't change. Before Akane was able to speak, she  
spoke, "Ranma, are you well enough to go to school?"

"I only seem to have problems at night."

"Good. You three had better get ready for school. There's no reason to go  
back to bed now. When you're finished, Ranma, you can help me with break-  
fast."

The three younger women nodded, rushing upstairs. Kasumi sat there quietly  
sipping her coffee. 'I wonder what kind of love Ranma has towards Akane,'  
she thought as the first rays of light highlighted her brownish-black hair.

***

Ranma sat in her chair, waiting for the teacher to return her graded test.  
Akane was fuming at her 'C.' Ranma felt she failed. This didn't surprise  
her, considering recent events.

Ranma received the test. She almost didn't open it. When she did, she  
sighed with relief. She received a 'B.' She was pleased, but failed to  
understand why her grade was better than Akane's. It had to be a mistake.  
The only thing keeping her from pursuing the matter further was the comment,  
"Excellent improvement, Ranma. Keep up the good work."

Ranma smiled, tilted the paper towards Akane. She nudged her fiancee. Akane  
pouted at the beaming Ranma, mouthing, "I hate you!" Ranma couldn't help but  
giggle. This surprised both girls and they started giggling together.

The class broke for lunch. Ranma and Akane moved outside. This was a rare  
occasion for them, since Ranma was still adjusting to her condition. It  
still didn't help that she received hostile looks from nearly every female  
student.

They moved to a large cherry tree. Kyoko and Atsuki were already there. The  
foursome sat together, eating their lunch. They chatted about their weekend.

Ranma was now back to being her quiet self. Even though Kyoko and Atsuki  
were two of the very few girls who accepted Ranma, she was still very  
uncomfortable around anyone outside of her family. Ryoga, Kunou, and Tofu  
were the only exceptions, but they knew the truth early on.

"What were you two doing back in class?" asked Atsuki.

"Looking over our tests," replied Ranma calmly, with a hint of a smile.

"Uh huh. And you just happened to giggle like a normal girl?" questioned  
Kyoko.

Ranma's smile left. Akane yelled, "Kyoko!"

The realization of what she had said hit her hard. "I'm sorry, Ranma. That  
sounded bad. I didn't mean it that way at all. You're usually so quiet and  
rarely smile anymore, I thought you were going to be normal again."

"And what is 'normal' for me?"

Kyoko looked down at her food. "I guess it's seeing you smile, hearing you  
laugh. The things you did before you became locked as a girl. You had  
confidence in yourself. You were easy going, not really letting anyone, but  
Kunou, get to you.

"When you came back from the beach dressing like a girl, everyone thought it  
was a joke. I know it's not a joke. Everyone seems to notice your change.  
The physical change, yes, but the emotional change, no.

"You're now very shy. If anyone says anything to you, you almost hide from  
them. You apologize for every little thing, whether it's your fault or not.  
No one's really seen you smile since you came back, and when you do, it's not  
the same smile you had before.

"I'm sorry, Ranma. I thought you were adjusting better."

"I'm the one who should apologize. No one really knows how to act around me.  
I'm also going through a difficult time right now. I'm still upset at our  
fathers leaving on their 'training' mission. But I'm glad you and Atsuki  
have been here to help Akane and me. Even if you don't know what to say."

"It was good to hear you enjoy yourself, Ranma. Oh! That reminds me, are you  
two doing anything Saturday," asked Atsuki.

Ranma and Akane looked at each other before answering, "No."

"Great! I'm having a little party at my home. My brother's moving out for  
college. It'll be just me and Mom, and my friends. Dad and Keiichi are  
leaving Thursday night and won't be back until Sunday evening. Will you  
come?"

"Sure!" answered Akane.

"If I won't be in the way," replied Ranma softly.

"Why in the world would you be in the way, Saotome Ranma?" asked Kyoko.

"If your friends don't trust me, then I'll be in the way. I don't want to  
cause problems."

Atsuki smiled. "Ranma, you are my friend. Remember when we said we'd help  
you?"

"Yes."

"Consider this my contribution. It does you no good sitting in that dojo  
alone. You have to come to the party, if for no other reason than to show my  
other friends you're trying to be normal. You may not exactly be a girl, but  
you still need to have friends. If we can work on a few of them at a time,  
then it'll help you with your confidence."

"Thanks. I'll be there. What about you Kyoko?"

"I'll be there, Ranma. If you're not, I'll drag you to it." Kyoko paused,  
smiling evilly, "I'll even make sure you wear a VERY feminine dress."

Ranma turned red as her friends laughed. She quickly joined in, feeling her  
depression from the dreams leave. The rest of the day went easier. Even gym  
class was tolerable.

***

Ranma ran into the kitchen, almost startling Kasumi. "Guess what, Kasumi?"

"What, Ranma-chan?" Kasumi asked, slightly bewildered.

"Obari Atsuki invited me to a party Saturday. Isn't that great?"

Kasumi smiled, as the denied child in Ranma bubbled to the surface. "Yes,  
Ranma-chan, that is great. But what kind of party is it?"

Ranma smiled even more, almost bouncing, "Well, it's definitely not a slumber  
party. I wouldn't be comfortable at one, and she wouldn't invite me anyway.  
Her brother's moving out for college, so she's celebrating with some movies  
and games. Her mother will be there, if you're wondering."

Kasumi smiled, "That's good to know. Are you going?"

Ranma beamed, "Yes! In fact, she and Kyoko insisted I go. They even  
threatened to dress me in a very feminine dress and drag me there if I didn't  
show up."

"Oh my! I guess we need to make sure you're there. Is Akane going?"

"Yes. She's at Kyoko's getting something. They wouldn't tell me, though."

"I see. There's a letter from your father on your desk. Why don't you read  
it. Then you can help me with dinner."

Ranma frowned. "Sure, spoil my wonderful day."

"I did no such thing, young lady. Your father may have some news about a  
cure. Remember, we must believe that."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," replied Ranma as she left the room. She muttered a few  
things Kasumi felt strangely appropriate.

Ranma entered her room and went to the desk. She took the note. Sighing  
heavily, she read it.

To my son,

Soun and I are training hard. We are also looking  
for a cure to your condition. Remember your training and  
be a man in all things.

Ranma crushed the paper in her hand. Her face reddened with anger. "Not so  
much as a 'How are you?' or 'Will see you soon.' Just like the baka, leave  
before things get worse. Don't worry about my feelings. 'Be a man.' Yeah,  
right! BAKA!" Ranma threw the note away and went to help Kasumi.

***

Saturday evening came quickly. There were no events that had bothered Ranma.  
She had controlled herself to the point she didn't scream every morning from  
the nightmare. That pleased the Tendous, though it bothered her. Was she  
just getting used to them? Or was it the idea she'd never be a man again  
that she seemed to accept? With her screaming finished, she seemed more re-  
laxed, much to Kasumi's and Nabiki's pleasure.

Now, Ranma and Akane stood on the porch to Atsuki's house. It wasn't much  
different than the Tendou's. It was modest and well kept. The flower garden  
had some expensive plants. But nothing else gave away how well off the  
Obaris were.

Akane turned to Ranma, "Are you ready?"

Ranma smiled nervously. "Yes."

Akane rang the doorbell. A kind woman answered. She smiled and lead them to  
Atsuki's room. There were already a dozen young women there. Atsuki and  
Kyoko waved. Several of the women looked up.

Their reaction forced Ranma's smile from her face. She lowered her head and  
went down the hall. She ignored Akane and Atsuki. She entered the kitchen  
where Mrs. Obari was preparing snacks.

"Do you need help, Obari-san?" asked Ranma politely.

"Thank you, dear, but I've got it. Go back and join your friends."

"I...I really should be going now," Ranma said, turning to leave.

"But you just arrived."

"I know, I really need to go. Thank you for letting me come," replied Ranma  
bowing.

"What about your sister?"

"She'll come home when she's ready. Thank you again."

Before Mrs. Obari could say anything, Ranma left the room. She put on her  
shoes and left the house. She walked slowly down the street, in no  
particular direction.

She suddenly stopped when a gentle voice came from behind her, "On second  
thought, I do need help."

Ranma turned to see Mrs. Obari smiling warmly. Ranma nodded accompanying  
Mrs. Obari back to the house. They were greeted by a concerned Akane and a  
relieved Kyoko.

"I thought I'd have to drag you here in that dress I told you about," teased  
Kyoko.

"You two go back with the others, we have a lot to do," instructed Mrs.  
Obari.

Akane and Kyoko nodded, returning to the others. Mrs. Obari lead Ranma back  
to the kitchen. She cleared the table, offering Ranma a seat.

"You must be Saotome Ranma. Atsuki told me you were having trouble adjusting  
to school. She also told me your parents aren't around much. If it'd help,  
I'd like to listen to what ever you have to say."

"Thank you, Obari-san. Did Atsuki tell you why I'm having problems?"

"She mentioned something about a curse. Such nonsense from a girl her age.  
She's almost seventeen, you know? What do they teach at that school?"

Ranma smiled, "Well curses aren't so funny when they affect you, but I'm not  
ready to talk to people about that. But what the school teaches, with me  
around, anyway, is to expect the unexpected."

"Oh? Why do you say that?"

"Heh! The first day I went to classes, I did the unthinkable. I defeated  
the Captain of the Kendo Team. He had his boken while I was unarmed. I  
defeated him single-handedly, twice."

"Such behavior from a beautiful young lady. Tell me, Ranma, was it any fun?"

"No. I don't like fighting those weaker or less skilled than I am. My  
father taught me to win a fight, no matter what it takes. That's why it's  
the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, formerly Indiscriminate  
Grappling. I changed the name because of some unpleasant circumstances, but  
I just can't help feeling sorry for the little guys."

"I see. Now why would a father raise his daughter to be a martial artist?"

Ranma swallowed, her mind racing for an answer. "He wanted his son to take  
over the school for him. Instead, he has me. Before I came here, I was  
dressing like a boy, acting like a boy, even thinking like a boy.

"Since then, I've started to dress like this. I've become too much like the  
Tendou daughters that Father left me. So did Tendou-san. Now it's just me  
and the daughters."

"Why did Tendou-san leave?"

Ranma turned red, "He and Father arranged a marriage between me and one of  
his daughters. None of them knew I was a girl. So imagine how embarrassed  
they were when they found out."

"I'd love to hear that story sometime. Atsuki tells me you've been to China.  
I would very much like to hear about that. Maybe we could find a way to get  
the other girls to accept you more."

"Thank you, Obari-san."

After another twenty minutes of talking, Ranma and Mrs. Obari entered  
Atsuki's room with the trays of snacks. Ranma had three trays, one in each  
arm and one easily balanced on her head. Mrs. Obari only had two, one in  
each arm.

"All right, everyone. Here are the snacks. There's plenty more if you want  
them. Atsuki, be a dear and help Ranma."

"That's all right, Obari-san. This is nothing compared to what I did as a  
waitress at the Nekohanten Cafe," Ranma replied with a smile.

"Don't you mean 'waiter?'" asked one of the girls.

"No. They only hire women, at least they did when I worked there. Care for  
a sandwich?" answered Ranma calmly.

"Did you make this?" asked the girl, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Don't be rude. Our hostess made them. I thought she might need help  
serving them," chided Ranma, aware that Mrs. Obari was seeing how she handled  
herself.

Ranma quickly placed the trays around the room. She made sure everyone had  
drinks and was enjoying their food. She finished with Akane, whose smile  
helped keep Ranma cheerful.

"Come back quickly. You don't want to miss your share," offered Atsuki.

Ranma only smiled. She bowed and left the room. She returned to the kitchen  
with Mrs. Obari.

"Aren't you going back, Dear?"

"Only to serve refreshments. Or if they beg me."

"That's being harsh. Atsuki invited you."

"She's not the one I want to beg, it's some of the others."

"This really hurts you, doesn't it."

"It was easier to deal with in the beginning. They needed to get used to me  
looking and acting like this. But after a couple of months, I just don't  
know what to do. I'm quiet, I don't bother people, and the last thing I want  
to do is fight anyone."

"How about being yourself?"

"That's the last thing I can do. I like myself, but I don't really know who  
I am anymore. Am I my father's proud son, or the daughter he doesn't want?  
He's never taught me how to deal with my feelings. It was always bury them  
so the enemy could not exploit them.

"When the Tendous found out I was a girl, they showed me what it was like to  
express feelings, not just as a girl, but as a person. That's why I can't be  
myself."

"Tell me about your family."

"I've traveled with my father since I was at least five or six. He's not the  
wisest man, but he has his moments. I...I don't really remember my mother.  
I don't know if she's alive, lives in Nerima, or even if she lives in Japan.  
The closest I have to a mother now is the eldest Tendou daughter, Kasumi.  
The Tendous are nice, and they're all I have."

"If Akane is a good example, they are a good family for you. I think I met  
Kasumi once. She was very pleasant. Do you miss your parents?"

"Yes, very much. I need Father. We've been through so much, I just need his  
assurance. I want to know my mother again. I want her to know her daughter  
is safe and misses her."

"Perhaps I can help you find your mother. Would you like that?"

Ranma smiled, "I would like that very much. I need to work some thing out  
first. One thing is what her name is. There probably aren't that many  
Saotomes, but I want to make sure I get the right one."

"I understand. Take your time, Dear."

"Ranma? We'll be starting the movie soon. We've agreed to let you watch as  
long as you're quiet," interrupted one of the guests.

"Thank you," Ranma replied warmly.

***

Ranma, Akane, and Kyoko sat in Atsuki's room as she showed the last of her  
guests out the door. Ranma sat on the floor, her face expressionless. Akane  
had her head on Ranma's shoulder. Kyoko sat at Atsuki's desk.

Atsuki returned to the room, flopping on her bed. "I'm sorry, Ranma. I  
honestly thought they would at least tolerate you like they did at Kyoko's  
party. I can't believe how rude they were to you, even during the movie."

"I should have known this would happen. They tolerated me at Kyoko's because  
it was her birthday. Your party wasn't as special to them. I'll save you  
the embarrassment, and not come to the next one."

"This sucks!" exclaimed Kyoko. "We plan a nice little party that would show  
them that you're a very nice person. The success of my party must have gone  
to our heads. We try to have fun, and what do they do? Treat you like  
dirt."

"They still see me as the boy who beat Kunou, the boy engaged to Akane, the  
class pervert. I doubt they would even accept me if I dated boys."

"But that idea repulses you," Kyoko pointed out.

"Yes. But it repulses them, now, that I'm still engaged to Akane."

"But you're cursed. They know that. Hell, everyone in school knows it,"  
protested Atsuki.

Ranma sighed, "That's why they don't trust me. To them, I'm a boy using it  
as an excuse to look at them. As far as they know, I'm telling the boys  
their measurements and how they look undressed."

"Are you?" asked Kyoko.

"Of course not! I know what a girl's body looks like. One thing Akane  
complained about me was my lack of feminine modesty. Well, when I could  
change, it never mattered to me. Now, I'd knock any boy sneaking a peak at  
me through the wall. And I never liked them touching me, especially my  
breasts. That's why Kunou was hit the hardest.

"I sure as Hell won't tell them know what we look like. It took me a week to get  
used to dressing completely like a girl. I'm still uncomfortable with it,  
but I feel even more uncomfortable wearing men's clothes right now."

"Ranma, are you a boy or a girl?" asked Atsuki with genuine concern.

"I don't know anymore. I still see myself as a man, but having been stuck  
like this, I'm starting to enjoy it. I don't have to worry about being  
splashed with cold water. I'm safe from hot water in the locker room.

"It took this for me to realize how I feel about Akane. It also made me  
realize how difficult my life has been. I left out some details, and altered  
others when I told your mother about myself. What I told her seemed right,  
in so many ways. It scares me. I'd still be a man if the old Hag hadn't  
done this to me, or if I hadn't destroyed the only cure, or even if I'd never  
gone to China.

"Now, my only real chance at being cured is to go back to China."

"When will you go there?" asked Kyoko.

"When I can afford it, which may take as long as creating a new Phoenix Pill:  
years. Tofu says there's a slim chance I'll grow out of this on my own, but  
it's a slim chance."

"Don't give up on either the cure or being accepted. I think you made some  
real progress with some of my friends tonight," offered Atsuki.

"Thanks. We'd better be getting home. I have practice with Ryoga tomorrow."

***

It was a typical Monday morning for Ranma. She suffered through the morning  
classes. More so this morning because of Atsuki's party. Ranma felt hostile  
stares on her from several of the female students.

She was now used to them, but that did not lessen their effect on her mood.  
But it was Atsuki she felt sorry for. Her friend tried to help. Instead, it  
seemed things were worse than before. Ranma felt Atsuki lost a few of her  
friends the other night.

This hurt Ranma more than not being accepted. She was used to not having  
friends. Atsuki, on the other hand, had never been with out friends. Such  
different worlds these two people lived in.

Lunch break came faster than expected. Ranma took her lunch to the window  
before Akane had a chance to stop her. Akane watched painfully as her  
fiancee ate alone, in silence, her back to the wall.

Even Atsuki and Kyoko watched Ranma, concern etched on their faces.

"What were you trying to do, Atsuki?" asked one of the female students.

"I was celebrating my brother's move with my friends, Kumiko."

"Is Ranma one of your friends? Or does he tag along with Akane in drag?"

"She is a friend. A good friend."

"Ranma's a ^#*&amp;!% boy!"

"Only in the mind," interrupted Akane angrily.

"What does that mean, Tendou?"

"Ranma still sees herself as a boy. But that's her self-image. She is every  
bit a woman as you are."

"Really? He could be lying."

Akane tried to reign in her anger. "I have seen her transformations first  
hand. I have seen both of her bodies without clothes. I should know! She  
lives at my house. If that's not enough for you, our family doctor has  
examined her, both as a male and female. He has concluded that Ranma is now,  
physically, a girl. The COMPLETE works."

"Is that so? Don't you think it's time to stop lying? All 'she' needs is  
hot water!"

With that, Kumiko pulled out a thermos of hot water. She went to Ranma and  
threw the contents on her. The resulting scream shattered the windows. The  
male Ranma sat in the sill, screaming in pain.

Akane rushed over, emptying her cold drink on Ranma. Kyoko and Atsuki  
emptied their drinks on Ranma, forcing the transformation back to female.

The teacher rushed in, seeing Akane rocking the incoherent Ranma. "What on  
earth happened?"

Akane looked at the pale Kumiko. Kumiko was almost ready to faint, but she  
recovered some composure, "I...I...there was an accident and I spilled my hot  
tea over Ranma."

The teacher looked from Kumiko to Ranma. "Akane, take Ranma home, I don't  
think she can handle anything else."

"Yes, Sensei," Akane said, helping Ranma to her feet.

She took Ranma to the bathroom to fix Ranma's clothes. Nabiki quickly joined  
them. She swore under her breath when she saw Ranma's vacant look. "What  
happened?"

"I'll explain later. I need to get Ranma home. Do me a favor and call  
Kasumi. Tell her I'm bringing Ranma home."

"Right," replied Nabiki as Akane finished dressing Ranma.

It wasn't long before Akane was leading Ranma home. She was cursing herself  
for not staying with Ranma. She reprimanded herself up until the gate of the  
dojo.

Kasumi met them and took Ranma inside. She lead the red head to the cold  
bath she had prepared. She stripped Ranma, trying to put her in the tub. It  
took coaxing, and even stripping and entering the water herself before Ranma  
responded.

Kasumi massaged Ranma, gently forcing her to relax. Soon, Ranma regained her  
senses. It was enough for her to register where she was. She saw Kasumi's  
clothes on the floor. Growing uncomfortable, she tried to hide herself.

Kasumi smiled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you, Ranma-chan, even  
if we're both women. Call me if you need me. I'm sure Akane would have  
helped, but she had to get back to school. You have the rest of the day  
off."

"Thank you."

Ranma relaxed in the cool water. She smiled at Kasumi's remark about Akane.  
How Kasumi was teasing her about the engagement. In her own way, of course.  
She closed her eyes, letting the tears of pain and frustration flow freely.


	7. Mastery of Evil: The Evil Returns

Chapter 2  
The Evil Returns

Akane walked home with a large number of girls from her class. Kumiko was  
immediately behind Akane, her head hung low. Several other girls had their  
heads lowered as well.

Suddenly, they started screaming. Akane turned to see a diminutive figure  
bouncing from student to student. At first she thought it was Cologne. Then  
she realized the figure was bald. She also noted it was calling her name.

"What do you want?" she yelled at the creature.

"Akane! I've found you at last!" replied the creature in a hoarse voice as  
it leapt for her.

Akane instinctively moved her bag between her and the object. It crashed  
into the bag, collapsing to the ground, apparently crying. Akane looked  
down at the pathetic old man.

"Are you all right?"

"I've searched for you for so long. And now that I've found you, you treat  
me like a punching bag."

"I...I'm sorry, Grandfather, you startled us."

"So true. I was just so excited to see you, I got carried away," replied the  
old man, leaping again at Akane.

She was relieved to see Ranma standing on the old man's head.

"What's going on, Akane?" asked Ranma calmly.

"This man was looking for me," she answered, pointing at Ranma's feet. "Why  
are you out now?"

Ranma stepped back, letting the old man rise. The old man looked at Ranma,  
his eyes bulging. "Akane!" he yelled as he attached himself to Ranma's  
chest. He began groping her.

Ranma screamed, using all of her strength to push the old man to the ground,  
nearly tearing her shirt. The force of the impact cracked the pavement. The  
little man relaxed. Ranma retreated to her ready position. Akane and the  
other girls stepped back.

"Listen here, Old Man: NO ONE TOUCHES ME!" yelled Ranma.

Ranma noticed Kunou and Ryoga appear behind the old man. Both were ready to  
take him on at Ranma's command. The old man closed his eyes.

"You three don't stand a chance against me. Tell me, young lady, who are  
you?"

"I'm Saotome Ranma of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts."

"Hibiki Ryoga of the Hibiki Family Martial Arts."

"Kunou Tatewaki of the Sonoda School of Kendo."

"Tendou Akane of the Tendou School of Anything Goes Martial Arts."

"Hmm. Saotome and Tendou, eh? I see I found the right place. You are  
Genma's daughter, right?"

"I am his child," replied Ranma evenly.

"And you are Soun's daughter?"

"I am."

"Wonderful! I am your Master, Happosai. I wish to see your fathers."

"You're too late, Old Man," stated Ranma, ignoring Kunou's look. "They left  
on a training mission over a month ago."

"Then who protects you, my lovely little lady."

"We protect ourselves. We have a few friends we can count on," stated Ranma.

"I'd like to meet my student's family, if you don't mind?" Happosai said,  
staring at Ranma.

Ranma and Akane exchanged glances. Akane nodded her head. "All right, Old  
Man. If you try anything again, you'll regret it," responded Ranma as she  
relaxed her guard slightly.

The others relaxed as well. The female students moved to the side as  
Happosai followed Akane. Kunou remained close to her. Ryoga remained with  
Ranma.

Kumiko cleared her throat, "Ranma, I'm very, very sorry about today. I  
thought you were lying, even after this long. I even thought Akane was  
helping you. I'm sorry."

"I haven't given you much reason to trust me. I'd really like to talk to you  
about this, but someone has to watch that old guy. How about tomorrow at  
lunch?"

Kumiko looked at Ranma in confusion, "All right. Tomorrow at lunch, if not  
sooner. Ranma, is this why you were going back to school?"

Ranma nodded, turning to Ryoga after the other women left. The two friends  
left for the dojo. "What was that all about?" asked Ryoga.

"Kumiko splashed hot water on me at lunch. She thought she could prove I was  
lying. The surprise and the pain shut down my mind. At least that's what  
Kasumi says. Anyway, we've got to worry about that old creep."

"I heard you scream a block away. I thought maybe it was Shampoo in her cat  
form."

Ranma smiled. "Not this time. Thanks for coming, though. I...I don't think  
I can handle him alone."

"Uh, where are we Ranma?"

Ranma stopped, looking around. She started laughing when she realized they  
went right past the dojo. She grabbed the confused Ryoga and headed in the  
right direction.

They went into the house. Everyone was sitting at the dinner table, waiting.  
Ranma took her seat next to Akane. Ryoga took a position near the patio  
door, behind Happosai. Ryoga stood with his arms crossed, leaning on the  
door frame.

"I get the impression you don't trust me," commented Happosai.

"Let's just say a lot has happened that forces us to take precautions,"  
remarked Nabiki.

"Hmph! And I thought my students would have taught their students and  
children respect."

"They do, Honored Master, but as Nabiki doth say, circumstances have forced  
an increased vigilance," reinforced Kunou.

"Is the School under attack? Have my boys been injured?"

"None of those, Master Happosai. At the moment, our home is at peace. In  
the last two months, it has been Ranma who has been attacked. We cannot go  
into details," replied Kasumi.

"And where are the boys?"

"They are on a training mission. We don't expect them back anytime soon,"  
answered Akane.

"And they didn't take their students?"

"We're still in school. They recognize that we have to learn things other  
than the Art if we are to successfully take over the dojo," added Ranma.

"I see. Where will I stay? I have not seen anyone in over twenty years,"  
commented Happosai.

Kasumi politely answered, "We can offer you a room until our fathers return."

"We need to talk, Oneechan," Nabiki said, motioning Kasumi to follow. Akane  
also followed.

"Now why is it that a non-student and the eldest Tendou daughter show  
respect?" Happosai asked, looking at Ranma.

"Because, 'Master,' they weren't groped," Ranma answered evenly.

"I did not grope you. I evaluate my pupils with a very hands on technique."

"How did you know we were students, we didn't even tell you who we were until  
you touched me!"

"You have a lot to learn, girl. I could read your battle aura," replied  
Happosai calmly.

Kunou shifted. Ryoga tensed. Happosai brought out his pipe, twirling it  
around a few times. "What do you have to say, boys?"

"I have faced Ranma's wrath at being touched improperly and without consent.  
It is something I wish upon no man or woman, not even my most hated enemies.  
I am still recovering from those wounds," answered Kunou in his most direct  
manner.

"Ranma's gone through Hell. I, for one, will not go against 'her' by  
choice," stated Ryoga, flexing his hands.

"And what is this Hell, Ranma?"

"A private one. Only those I feel worthy may know what it is."

"So rude for one so young. I thought beautiful women were supposed to be  
polite."

Ranma shuddered inwardly. "Circumstances have not allowed for politeness."

"Are these your students or your opponents?" asked Happosai, pointing to  
Kunou and Ryoga.

"These are my friends. They are helping me prepare for my enemies."

"And when are these enemies due?"

"In about two or three weeks."

"These two are not of the School. What can you learn from them?"

"They help me anticipate what an opponent not of the School can or will do.  
It is one of the basic lessons I've been taught: learn a new style to  
minimize its effect on you."

"I see you are applying that concept well. What about your father, shouldn't  
he be supervising you?"

"My father is currently training so as to improve his skills and, in turn,  
improve mine. I have been learning new techniques from friends and enemies  
alike for the last month."

"Good. Show me what you know and I'll improve your skill."

Kunou leaned over to Ranma, whispering, "Is this wise, Saotome? He has  
insulted you in front of us."

"I don't know. I won't show him everything, that's for sure," Ranma said to  
Kunou quietly. She turned to Happosai, "Master, I'll give you one chance to  
earn my trust. Insult me, or those I consider family, or touch us in anyway  
that could be thought of as improper, and you'll be forced to leave."

"Hmph! Let's put a little wager on that. If you can beat me at anytime this  
evening, I'll accept. Otherwise, you will be my student."

Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane reentered the room. Kasumi spoke up, "As a guest  
in our home, Master, you must obey our rules. These are not negotiable and  
may be adjusted as we see fit. One, we are entitled to our privacy. At no  
time may you enter a room occupied by us without our permission. Our bed-  
rooms are off limits to you at all times."

"Two, should it become necessary, we may extract rent or food money from you  
without complaint, or delay," added Nabiki.

"Three, we have the ultimate say as to when, where, and how training is to  
be conducted," added Ranma without objections from the sisters.

"Four, we can require Ryoga's or Tatewaki's presence at anytime during your  
visit, should you provide us with a reason to do so," concluded Akane.

"Whatever happened to hospitality?" asked the Master.

"We are offering our home to you, but we must have certain understandings  
before we can proceed," noted Nabiki. "Think of this as a renter's contract.  
Accept it or leave it."

"I want my own room," Happosai said after looking over the four women.

"Very well, Master. You will get the available guest room. Ryoga, Kunou,  
you are invited to stay the night," offered Kasumi.

"Where will we stay?" asked Kunou.

"Ranma's old room," answered Akane.

Kunou's face turned red at this thought. He had been fighting the images of  
the female Ranma for weeks. Now was the opportunity to see her room and,  
perhaps, how she lived.

Ranma leaned over to the flustered Kunou. She whispered in his ear, "I was a  
guy when I had that room."

"Where do you sleep now?" Kunou whispered back.

Ranma answered with a wry grin, "In Akane's room, on the floor."

Kunou looked at Ranma in surprise. Akane shook her head, knowing exactly  
what was being discussed. She muttered "Baka," referring to both of her  
suitors.

***

The four women sat in Kasumi's room. They were not pleased with the way the  
evening went. They were still overwhelmed from the incident at school. Now  
their fathers' master had come, making things difficult.

Kasumi began to speak, "I guess it's time to start our first family  
meeting."

Ranma fidgeted, not sure where she fit into the family. Kasumi noted her  
apprehension. "Ranma, Dear, you're as much a part of this family as the rest  
of us."

Ranma smiled, a little more relieved.

Nabiki began, "I've been going over the finances. We have enough money to  
pay the bills this month, but not next month. With the addition of Happosai,  
we really have no money left for anything.

"We need to get jobs. We can't work the dojo without students, and they left  
with Daddy. You tried, Ranma. I think you teach better than Daddy, but I  
don't think they're ready to learn from a sixteen year old girl.

"I can try to get a job at a store somewhere. I don't know what else to do.  
I suppose we could charge Ryoga for his sessions with you, Ranma. Not that  
either of you would accept it. Any other ideas?"

"I could baby-sit," offered Akane.

"And poison the children at mealtime?" commented Ranma absently, knowing her  
cooking had improved greatly.

"BAKA! I can cook! Maybe not as well as you or Kasumi, but I can cook."

"Enough!" commanded Kasumi, the stress on her face. "We have more serious  
things to discuss. We need ideas. I've never worked outside of the home, so  
I wouldn't know where to begin."

"I could work at another restaurant. I can cook, wait tables..." offered  
Ranma seriously.

"Be the bouncer," added Akane harshly.

"Yes. I could also pose for some pictures."

Nabiki cringed slightly at Ranma's offer. "That market dried up the moment  
Kunou-baby came to his senses. Besides, I don't do that to my sisters."

"You sold our pictures to Kunou!" pointed out Akane with some agitation.

"Yes, to Kunou only. And until this became permanent, I sold pictures of  
Ranma to others. I'm sorry, Ranma. At times, I still don't think of you as  
family."

"It's okay. I was offering because I knew a little of what was happening."

"You keep surprising me, Ranma. I have no doubt you'll be cured now."

"Thanks, Nabiki. That makes this a little easier to deal with."

"Let's get back to the issue of jobs, shall we?" Kasumi suggested. "Akane,  
you offered to baby-sit. Ranma, you offered to work in another restaurant.  
And you, Nabiki, offered to work in some sort of store. That leaves me to  
find a place. I don't have any skills."

"That's not true. You are an excellent nurse, housekeeper, cook..." Ranma  
faltered, "mother."

Kasumi smiled, "Thank you, Ranma. But not all of them allow me to work  
outside of the home."

"Why don't we work together, Kasumi?" suggested Akane.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I could watch over the children when you cook. Unfortunately, I'd  
have to help after school. I could also go to other people's homes during  
the evening."

"You mean turn the dojo into a daycare center?" asked Ranma.

Nabiki stared at the ceiling, organizing her thoughts. "It'll work. On my  
trips to other parts of Tokyo, I've seen dojos doing things other than  
teaching martial arts. I've seen some of them doing daycare, teaching  
aerobics, things like that.

"If we combine our talents, we can do a better job. I'm sure many of the  
mothers would love to spend time by themselves or to run errands without  
their children around. That'll bring us some business. Even of an evening,  
they could still bring their children here. We have enough room.

"As for the idea of food and nursing, I'm sure Tofu knows of a few people who  
need, or would like, to have someone bring a home cooked meal. Or clean the  
house once or twice a week. Or to talk to for a while.

"It'd be difficult, but I could offer a small accounting service. Say  
balancing checkbooks, working on budgets, or even investing. Our investments  
haven't done so badly, it's just that Ranma's sudden change has put an extra  
burden on us. New clothes, and your frequent trips to Tofu."

Ranma lowered her head apologetically. Nabiki smiled warmly before continu-  
ing, "And you may be able to get students of your own, Ranma. It won't be  
many, but if we advertise at school, you could get a few to show up. They've  
seen you in action and respect your skills. With our endorsement, and  
Kunou's, we should get a few to come.

"I'd rather try this than try to work for someone else."

"I think this is a wonderful idea. I'll have to get used to having little  
children around, but the joy of their laughter is what we need, more than  
anything," replied Kasumi.

"Great!" chimed Akane.

"Well, if it helps me keep my home, I'm for it," replied Ranma thoughtfully.

"If all four of us work at it, I expect to double what we made as just a dojo  
in two months. And, if we do this right, we might be able to hire some of  
the regular baby-sitters," pondered Nabiki.

"I guess we'd better get some posters made, then," commented Kasumi,  
satisfied at the results.

"Then what are we going to call the new dojo? 'The Anything Goes Baby-  
sitting Service?'" joked Ranma.

"No, silly. I think it would be best to call it something that people want  
to hear. Something like: 'The Tendou Family Center,' or 'The Tendou  
Sisters, Inc.' Something that is friendly. Something more than just martial  
arts," returned Nabiki with a smile.

"But I'm a Saotome," responded Ranma softly.

Kasumi smiled warmly, "You're as much a Tendou as the rest of us, Little  
Sister."

Ranma looked at Akane in embarrassment. Akane rolled her eyes. "Ranma no  
baka! There is more than one way to be a sister. That is, if you're serious  
about what we talked about at the campsite."

Ranma turned red. Akane hugged her "sister." Nabiki broke out laughing,  
joined quickly by Ranma and Akane. Kasumi simply smiled, enjoying Ranma's  
laughter. That was the one thing that she missed most about her  
'brother/sister.'

They eventually calmed down enough that Ranma began looking serious enough to  
continue the "meeting." "I've been thinking since Saturday's party: aside  
from you three, I have no real family at the moment."

"That's not true! You have your father and our father," chided Kasumi.

"Well...until our father's come to grips with what's happened, I suspect  
they'll treat me like a disease. I'm not exactly my father's son, nor am I  
the man Akane's supposed to marry. Anyway, I've been thinking: I don't know  
my mother. She needs to know her child is alive and about the engagement."

Kasumi frowned. "Have you considered the consequences?"

"Like how she'll react at finding a daughter instead of a son?"

Kasumi nodded.

"I see her doing the same thing Father's done: abandoning me. That's why I  
haven't tried to contact her. I wanted to let you know before I tried."

Kasumi smiled sadly, "That's why you referred to me as a 'mother.' I'm the  
closet you've had since you were six."

Ranma nodded, no longer looking at her "sister."

"It's only fair, Kasumi," noted Nabiki. "I'd want to know what happened to  
my child after all this time. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I would. I'm glad you told us before you did anything. It gives us a  
chance to prepare ourselves for telling her. Can you wait a while longer?  
At least until we don't have to give up our home?"

"Thank you, Kasumi. I've waited this long, I can wait a little longer."

"We'll help you anyway we can," Nabiki added.

"Why do you think we're doing this? You need a family and a home. We're  
doing the best we can," concluded Akane.

"Thank you again."

"Will you stop being so polite! We're your family," exclaimed Nabiki.

"Welcome to the family, Ranma-chan," Kasumi said smiling.

"So, what do we call you now? Saotome Ranma or Tendou Ranma?" Akane asked,  
doing her best to keep a straight face.

Ranma looked thoughtful, "I guess it depends on who wears the wedding dress."

All four girls started laughing hysterically. For the first time in a long  
time, the tension was no longer there. They enjoyed themselves completely  
and freely.


	8. Mastery of Evil: A Master of Vengeance

Chapter 3  
A Master of Vengeance

Kunou walked with Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki to school. He noticed how relaxed  
they appeared, especially Ranma. He listened to her humming a tune. He  
couldn't quite make it out, but it sounded familiar.

He had listened to his favorite women trading their names at breakfast. It  
had become amusing when they started combining their family names into  
improbable combinations. It was even more amusing when they added their  
given names to the puzzle.

Even the older Tendou daughters were amused. He had rarely seen any emotion  
in Nabiki. He had often heard, and seen, that Kasumi had remarkable  
composure. Though Nabiki often referred to her older sister as being  
"blissfully unaware of what was happening."

He had come to realize that that was how he was before Ranma actually  
inflicted pain. The previous fights were painful, usually just a sharp or  
dull pain that lasted a few minutes. The last attack left him in  
excruciating pain for hours.

It was through this pain that his denials left. His denials of Akane's  
rejections. His denials that the male and female Ranma were the same person.  
The denials of his attraction to Nabiki.

Though he never truly treated her as a friend, she was always there when he  
needed her. He paid any price she asked, often without question. At times,  
he even confided in her. Now, she needed him. That much he could tell.

He could tell from her mannerisms around him. He could tell because of the  
stress she was under from Ranma's present condition, and the fact her father  
had left in the middle of the night. It was the same need, though different  
in many ways, that Ranma had.

Nabiki was too much of a business woman to come out and ask for or accept his  
help. He knew she would come, when she was ready. He also knew that Ranma  
and Akane would come to him freely, if they needed him for anything.

He would do anything to help his friends. His first, genuine friends he had  
had in years. Now, all he had to do was keep his twisted sister from finding  
out about Ranma's condition. His sister, Kodachi, the Black Rose, would be  
coming home this upcoming weekend. She would expect him to have more  
pictures of the women he "loved."

He had the answer to his dilemma. "Nabiki, I wish to purchase some pictures  
from you," he said calmly, ignoring their stares. "I don't care what they  
are. My sister is coming home this weekend. There is still a delicate  
illusion to be maintained. Together, we can plan its effectiveness.

"Perhaps it would benefit all of us. If these pictures are of Akane and  
Ranma, they will be respectful, not as I have previously asked for or  
received. Would that be acceptable?"

Ranma nodded. Reluctantly, Akane and Nabiki nodded as well. Kunou smiled to  
himself. He would save his other surprise for another time. Experience had  
told him that too many surprises at once were dangerous. The last thing he  
wanted to do now was hurt his friends.

They entered the gates of the school. Almost immediately, all eyes fell on  
them. The men exchanged knowing glances. The women began giggling. Kunou  
was about to say something when he felt a hand gently touching his arm.

Nabiki smiled and shook her head slightly. This was enough to restrain his  
actions. He and Nabiki walked off towards their class, leaving Ranma and  
Akane alone.

They were immediately surrounded by students. The boys pulled Ranma to the  
side while the girls moved to Akane. Each asked their own questions.

"Did Kunou sleep at your place?"

"Yes."

"How was he?/No wonder you dress like a girl."

"It wasn't like that./I ain't that kinda guy!"

"Was he with Nabiki then? Or Ranma?/You don't look or act like a guy  
anymore."

"He slept in the guest room./I hafta dress like this. I'm stuck like this.  
Remember?"

"Come on, Akane. Nothing happened between you three and Kunou?/Come on,  
Ranma. Don't you think this has gone on long enough?"

"I bet he's gay."

"Nothing happened! Our fathers' master came to stay with us We asked Kunou  
and Ranma's friend, Ryoga, to spend the night. We're afraid of the Master./I  
am not gay! Kumiko proved yesterday that I can't become a man without being  
in constant pain."

"You and Ranma afraid?/Sure, Ranma."

"Sakura, you saw what that man did yesterday. You heard Ranma scream./You've  
seen me get up after being hit hard, or recover from Kunou's attacks, or a  
number of other things. When have I ever had more than a moment's pain?"

"She's right, that old man is creepy. Why Kunou and Ryoga?/You don't.  
Let's say we believe you, this time. Why was Kunou at your home?"

"Because our fathers are out of town, so they couldn't advise us. My  
sisters, Ranma, and I trust Kunou and Ryoga with our lives./To help keep our  
fathers' master from causing problems for us."

"But wasn't he trying to marry you and Ranma?/We understand."

At that moment, there were several screams from the far side of the school  
yard. The crowd surrounding Ranma turned, but did not leave. Ranma was too  
short in her current state to see what was happening. She jumped to the  
overhanging branch of a tree.

She cursed when she saw Happosai running with a large bag, followed by  
several female students swinging objects at him. Ranma jumped down, running  
toward the old man.

"Ah! Ranma, my dear, have you come to share your bounty with me?"

"No way, Old Man!"

Ranma leapt to intercept Happosai. The Master simply touched Ranma with his  
pipe, sending her flying into the air, toward the pool. She couldn't control  
her descent. She landed in the deep end of the pool. Returning to the pool  
edge, she quickly exited, muttering, "Too hot! Too hot! Too hot!"

She ran off the deck, back into the courtyard, towards the Master. Her wet  
clothes weighed her down. Happosai bounced onto a water fountain, watching  
with amusement the red headed girl who commanded the respect of two martial  
artists.

"You don't have the skill or endurance to keep me from my crusade."

"I don't care about no crusade. You ruined a VERY expensive school uniform I  
cannot afford to replace. You assault students at my school. And you made  
me wet. You have gone too far, Old Man," fumed Ranma as she assumed her  
traditional stance.

"I assault no one. I merely recovered these lost treasures," Happosai said,  
removing an object from his bag, flinging it toward Ranma.

She caught the object, altering her stance. The object felt soft and  
familiar, in an alien sort of way. She chanced a glance at it. It was a  
white, lacy panty. Her face reddened, both from embarrassment and rage.

A crowd had gathered around the two warriors. Ranma put the panty quickly in  
her pocket, much to the dismay of the female students. Ranma again adjusted  
her stance, this time to a visible offensive one.

"You've insulted my honor, Old Man. By possessing these items, you have  
proven my claims. I challenge you to honorable combat!"

Kunou was about to join Ranma when Nabiki stopped him. "This is something  
she has to do alone. Look at the girls."

Kunou observed the female students. He felt a shiver when he saw hatred in  
their eyes. Their hatred was directed at the two combatants. He couldn't  
tell who was receiving more, the Master or Ranma. He relaxed enough to let  
Ranma fight her own battle.

The old man regarded his opponent carefully. He noted the unique qualities  
of her movements. He noted the excellent control she had over her body,  
especially her face. She was relaxed, yet ready to spring. She had no  
apparent defense, yet he knew nothing short of a mob would get by her.

These were all techniques he had taught Soun and Genma so many years before.  
It took them years to get to a reasonable level of competence. To Happosai,  
this girl had the Art down solid. At least in terms of the basics. There  
were some things he could still do to get past her defenses.

"Are you sure you're ready to challenge me, Dearie? I must warn you, I am  
the oldest living master of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. You  
are just a third rate student," Happosai said, narrowing his eyes.

Ranma forced herself to remain calm. She knew she couldn't win a direct  
confrontation, but she had to fight anyway. She had already issued the  
challenge. She had actually claimed insult to her honor.

"I may be third rate, but I ain't about to give up or back down," spat Ranma.

The Master sighed, "So be it."

He lunged at his opponent. As he traveled, he appeared to grow. Fear rose  
within Ranma as she prepared to defend herself. In the blink of an eye, the  
old man was gone.

Ranma never felt an attack. In fact, she felt nothing. Still, she was  
weakened. All of her energies were focused on defending herself from the  
Master. The incident overwhelmed her. She collapsed into Kunou's arms.

He looked at her with concern. She smiled at him. Nabiki and Akane were  
there as well. They were concerned with Ranma's well being. One of the  
observing girls came over to Ranma, glaring at her.

"You have something of mine," the girl spat.

Ranma cringed. She felt Kunou tense. She watched Nabiki and Akane stare  
down the girl.

"Now listen here, Natsumi-chan, Ranma just challenged the man who taught our  
fathers how to fight. Didn't you pay attention to what happened? Did you  
notice what Ranma did?" Nabiki asked, forcing the girl back into a tree.

Akane picked up where Nabiki left off, "No. Of course not. All you can see  
is someone you feel is shameless. You don't care that she tried to stop that  
old man, or how quickly she hid your belongings, or how fast she tried to  
defend you."

"After all of this time, you can't accept Ranma as being sincere, can you?"  
concluded Nabiki.

Natsumi stood next to the tree, shaking in the gaze of the Tendou women.  
Both had reputations. Nabiki had a cunning that made people nervous. She  
knew things others would have preferred kept hidden. And her ruthlessness as  
a businesswoman was legendary.

Akane's reputation, on the other hand, was that of being stubborn and  
obsessive. Once she got an idea in her head, it was almost impossible to  
change her mind. She was also strong and skilled in the martial arts. That  
was obvious with her morning fights. Then there was her legendary anger.

To have Akane mad at you was to live dangerously. To have Nabiki mad at you  
left you sleepless for months. This was an entirely new experience. No one  
had ever succeeded in getting them mad at the same person at the same time.

Natsumi was about to do something she thought she would never have to do,  
plead for forgiveness from a Tendou. It was then that Ranma came forward,  
her eyes lowered. Ranma presented her the undergarment and silently left.

She noticed the pained expressions on the Tendou sisters' faces as they  
watched Ranma. She slid to the ground, sobbing, ignoring the looks from her  
classmates. She failed to notice Akane and Nabiki leave.

"Where could the Master have gone?" asked Kunou to the three girls.

When they heard screams from the school, Ranma collected herself. "Three  
guesses."

She ran off to the locker rooms, followed by Akane, Nabiki, and Kunou. Sure  
enough, the screams were coming from inside. Ranma steeled herself before  
going in.

The old man was bouncing around the room, gleefully flipping up skirts,  
pulling away towels, and snatching loose clothing. The students were too  
panicked to notice Ranma. At the moment, her reputation as the best martial  
artist in school was more important than the fact she used to be a man.

Ranma watched the old man, studying him. Suddenly, she knew how to stop him.  
She quickly undid the top of her jumper and loosened the buttons on her  
blouse. She ran over to a corner. She stopped, waiting for the Master to  
make another round.

"Hey! Old Man! Catch this!" yelled Ranma, opening her blouse slightly.

Her plan was working. The old man leapt for her breasts. She waited until  
he was within the range of her arms. She let loose her full strength, full  
speed amaguriken, knocking the man into a wall. Before he had time to  
recover, she renewed her attack, pinning him against the wall.

The concrete wall started to crack, then chip, from the force of her blows.  
There were some liquidy cracks being heard over Ranma's near guttural cry.  
Blood started to spray as the flesh became raw and red. The wall crumbled  
even more under the stress.

It was when the blood splashed her face that she stopped. For the first  
time, she saw the red, misshapen mass embedded in the wall. Ranma turned  
pale.

She ran to a shower stall. She turned on the cold water, desperately trying  
to wash the blood from her. No matter what she did, she could not feel  
herself getting clean. She sobbed hysterically, collapsing to the floor.  
She never saw the young women watching her.

***

Akane held the exhausted Ranma. They were sitting on the bench outside of  
the locker room. The ambulance pulled away. The police were questioning the  
students who were in the locker room with Ranma. They often pointed to her.

One of the detectives came over to the couple. "Excuse me, Saotome-san?"

Akane nudged Ranma. She focused her vacant eyes on the detective, "Yes?"

"Are you ready to give a statement?"

"I went too far."

"Pardon?"

"I hit him too hard, too fast."

"I see. Your schoolmates say you stopped him from assaulting them, or worse.  
Now, in your own words, what happened here today?"

Ranma's mind started to work slowly. She began thinking through her fights.  
"I heard screaming. I saw him with a bag. Several girls were chasing him.  
He was laughing. I tried to stop him, but he threw me into the pool.

"I chased after him. I found out what was in the bag. I tried to fight him  
again, but I knew I couldn't win. He disappeared. We figured out where he  
went. When I went in, he was bouncing from girl to girl, throwing up their  
skirts, taking loose clothing from them, touching them.

"I couldn't take it. I lured him to the corner where I...I..." Ranma sobbed.

"Where you thought you killed him?"

Ranma nodded, tears coming again.

"What was in the bag that set you off?"

Ranma tried to collect herself, but failed. Akane looked at the detective.  
He nodded.

"Girls underwear and gym clothes," she answered.

"Thank you. You'd both better go home and rest. If we need anything else,  
We'll call."

"Thank you," replied Akane.

The principal came over after the detective left. He looked at the two girls  
in sympathy. "Ranma, you should stay home for a couple of weeks. Let people  
get used to what happened. I'm not punishing you. You did an excellent job,  
and you need the rest.

"I'm going to close the school for the day. We'll send your assignments home  
with Akane. We'll have a talk in two weeks. Thank you, Ranma."


	9. Mastery of Evil: Invitations

Chapter 4  
Invitations

Cologne sat on her perch. She had watched Ranma's fight. She was impressed  
at how Son-in-law stood his ground, even against a superior opponent.

When Son-in-law was led out of the locker room, Cologne knew something was  
wrong. When the police and medical crews arrived, removing the old man, she  
became frightened.

Son-in-law was becoming dangerous. Before, it was a game. It was simply her  
manipulations to get him to marry Shampoo. Now the game took a dangerous  
turn. Son-in-law almost killed someone. If she wasn't careful, he could  
kill her.

That, in itself, had interesting possibilities. By killing her, Son-in-law  
would be trapped as a woman for the rest of his life. She didn't want to  
die, but her revenge would be complete. Son-in-law would be humiliated. He  
would not be able to enjoy his current fiancee.

Cologne frowned. These were unpleasant thoughts, but she could now plan  
better. It would be better to destroy Son-in-law's confidence, thus his  
apparent appeal to others. A good plan. She had two more weeks to plan.

***

Ranma sat in the dojo. The only light came from the windows. She sat in her  
ruined uniform. Several hours had passed since she fought the Master. Her  
mind and body had been numbed.

The door slid open.

Ranma didn't move.

Three people entered.

Ranma didn't move.

The three women sat in front of her.

Again, Ranma didn't move.

"Ranma?" asked Akane.

Ranma looked at her without expression and comprehension.

"We're going to talk to you. We want you to listen. Okay?" explained Akane.

Ranma's mind began working again. She nodded.

"Do you remember our talk on the mountain? About the source of my anger?"

Ranma nodded.

"Do you remember how it helped me?"

Ranma nodded.

"I think your anger is getting the better of you. It scares me. I under-  
stand, what your going through. I can't blame you. But I want to help you  
control your anger, as you've helped me for the last month and a half.

"What happened today is exactly what I feared would happen to me if I lost  
control of my anger. You've been angry about five months now. A lot less  
time than I have been, but with what's happened to you, it's just as deep, if  
not deeper.

"I'm angry at your father for a number of reasons. I'm also angry at Cologne  
and Shampoo for what they've done to you, and us. I'm also angry at our  
classmates for how they treat you.

"These are also what you're angry at. It was that anger that nearly killed  
Happosai, not you. The Ranma I know, and love, is a kind person who wants to  
help people and enjoys life.

"The Ranma I've seen these last few weeks is alone and scared. Alone because  
the familiar has been torn away. Scared because the new is rushing in, not  
giving you a chance to prepare for it.

"I'm here to help you hold onto as much of the old as I can. I'm also here  
to help you prepare for the new as much as I can. Will you let me help you?"

Ranma just looked at Akane vacantly. Akane almost cried at the sight.

Nabiki spoke up, "I'm also here to help you hold onto the old and prepare for  
the new. I am, after all, your new sister."

Kasumi added, "I, too, am here to help you hold onto the old and prepare for  
the new. I am your sister."

Ranma looked at them blankly. Her vacant eyes fell back to Akane. The words  
came out automatically, "Are you my sister, too?"

Akane cried softly, "I want to be your wife and lover, but if you want me to  
be your sister, I will."

Ranma looked at Akane, then herself. She began crying, pain etched across  
her face. "Who am I?"

Akane spoke softly, "You are Saotome Ranma. That is what is important. It  
no longer matters if you are a boy or a girl."

Kasumi added, trying to fight back her own tears, "We need to deal with WHO  
you are. WHAT you are will come later. You are a member of this family. We  
take care of each other. Please, let us help you."

Nabiki concluded, "Family doesn't desert each other. We'll be here for you,  
no matter what happens."

Ranma nodded, continuing to cry. Akane moved over, taking the red head in  
her arms. She whispered, "Everything will be all right. You'll see."

Ranma cried herself to sleep in Akane's arms. Kasumi brought in a bed roll.  
She spread it on the floor. She and Akane put Ranma in it. Akane stayed  
with her fiancee while Kasumi moved toward the door.

She turned to her youngest sister. "I guess we could all sleep in here  
tonight. Just like we used to do."

Akane smiled, "I think she'd like that."

"We'll be back shortly."

***

Ranma bowed to his father, then prepared for their daily match. Genma  
returned the bow. He prepared himself with a pail of cold water in his  
hands.

"Let us begin, Son. I will not go easy on you."

"When do you ever?"

They commenced their attacks. Ranma easily dodged the spilling water and his  
father's kicks. For some reason, his kicks and punches would not connect.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Akane mouthing something. A kick  
landed, hard.

Ranma flew into the far wall. He recovered just as his father descended on  
him with the pail. Another of his kicks missed. He turned to face his  
father, letting loose with the kachuu tenshin amaguriken. This time harder  
and faster than before.

"Nihao, Ranma!" exclaimed Shampoo embracing him.

She seemed to have come from where his father had stood. He tried to push  
her away, but didn't have the strength.

Soun came over to him, yelling, "Is this how you repay me for housing you?  
What about your fiancee, Akane?"

"If you want her, that's okay. I can still be your sister."

"B-b-but I don't want you as a sister. I want you as my wife. I love you!"

Cold water washed over him. When she opened her eyes, Genma and Soun were  
staring at her in disgust. Genma's glare was particularly painful. "You are  
not my son."

"I am your son. This is until I get splashed by hot water."

Genma turned, "My son would not kill my master!"

He showed Ranma Happosai's pulped body. Ranma looked down at her hands and  
school uniform. They were covered in blood. Ranma stared at her hands. It  
was all she could do...

Ranma sat up screaming. She held out her hands, trying to see if the blood  
was still there. She felt the sticky wetness on her hands, arms, and face.  
Her mind cried, "It's the blood of your Master."

She started to gag. She felt an arm tenderly caress her shoulder. She  
barely saw the bucket placed in front of her. She retched, filling the  
bucket quickly.

She heaved once more. Nothing.

"The blood. It's everywhere. I'm covered in it," she coughed out.

A cold washcloth was gently dabbing her lips and face. It was then she  
became aware of her surroundings.

She focused her eyes on a concerned Nabiki. She smiled weakly. Nabiki  
returned the smile, removing the bucket.

She then looked at Kasumi. The eldest Tendou had the same concerned look on  
her face. Ranma smiled, again. "I'm fine now," she said hoarsely.

Kasumi smiled, "That's wonderful to hear."

"Come on, then, let's get you cleaned up," Akane said, trying to sound  
calm.

Ranma nodded. She stood up, realizing she was no longer in her uniform.  
Instead, she was in her regular pajamas.

"I changed you after you fell asleep. We didn't think it appropriate for you  
to sleep in the uniform," informed Akane as she led Ranma to the dojo's  
showers.

"Thank you. What time is it?"

"About three in the morning."

"Why are we still in the dojo?"

"We didn't think you should be moved. We also used to do this when we were  
younger. Kasumi, Nabiki, and I would have our own little slumber party in  
here when the world got too big for us to handle. I thought it would be an  
appropriate way to officially welcome you into the family."

"Thanks. I'm kinda fuzzy on details, but did you three call yourselves my  
sisters?"

Akane looked down sadly. "Nabiki and Kasumi did. No matter how things turn  
out, they'll be your sisters. I didn't make that claim because I'm holding  
onto the hope you'll be cured."

Akane looked at Ranma, "I love you, Ranma. I want to be your wife. If you  
can't be cured and would prefer...I'll settle for being your sister."

Ranma threw her arms around Akane. "I love you, too. And I want to be your  
husband. I'll never stop looking for a cure, even if it takes the rest of my  
life."

Tears ran down Akane's cheeks. "Thank you. Ranma. You've made me very  
happy."

The two held each other for several minutes. They finished their shower and  
returned to Kasumi and Nabiki, holding hands.

Nabiki looked up lazily. "Welcome to the family, Ranma."

Kasumi smiled warmly, "Yes. Welcome to the family."

"Thank you so very much, sisters," Ranma replied, hugging the two women.

All four of them settled down for the rest of the night. Ranma's sleep was  
filled with her and Akane living together for the rest of their lives. It  
didn't seem to matter that Ranma was female. They were happy. That was what  
counted.

End of Part 2


End file.
